DESTINO
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Edward se fue, Bella muere en un accidente que pasara despues de 137 años y Edward ve a la reencarnacion de Bella. Chekenlo esta chido
1. PROLOGO

DESTINO

PROLOGO

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que Edward se fue, trataba de mantenerme serena y tratar de superarlo dia tras dia pero veo que era un poco difícil. Charlie hacia lo que podía pero era una batalla perdida y no había forma de sacarme de mi estado de zombie, y el dolor era tan horrible que era mejor morir que seguir con esta agonia y que me invadía

**BUENO AKI LES DEJE ESTE PEDASO, BELLA HACE LO QUE PUEDE PERO NO LO SUPERA**

**QUE PASARA DESPUES, APENAS ESTO COMIENZA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE……**


	2. CAPITULO 1: ACCIDENTE

DESTINO

Capitulo 1 Accidente

PV Bella

Hace poco había adquirido un par de motos en pésimas condiciones, pensaba que era una buena forma de olvidarme un poco de la situación en la que me encontraba, recordé que mi amigo Jacob Black se dedicaba a reconstruir autos por lo que pensé uqe talvez me ayudaría con las motos, y funciono, en poco tiempo las motos estuvieron andando y Jake me prometió, ayudarme a manejarlas.

-Muy bien, Bella asi es como funciona- Me dijo Jake

-¿Asi?- pregunte

-Exacto! Estas lista?

-Claro

-Ok, ahora pisa levemente el pedal y la moto hara el resto.

Movi el pedal y la moto salió disparada, pero no me importo se sentía libre de sentir el aire fresco en mi cara y la velocidad con la que iva me hacia sentir que volaba, con un poco de trabajo voltee a ver hacia atras en un intento de ver donde se había quedado Jake o mas bien donde lohabia dejado, porque no note que me hubiera seguido al salir a toda velocidad en la moto.

Pero no me importo, me encanta esta sensación de adrenalina que corria por mis venas y me encantaba, acelere mas el pedal ahora iva a mas de 100 km/h y sentía como si volara, cuando em di cuenta me dirigía a una curva muy cerrada que no vi el enorme camión contra el que iva a chocar, trate de hacer una maniobra evasiva para tratar de controlar la moto para no estamparme con la defensa, pero fue demasiado tarde el camión también iva muy rápido y sentí de repente como algo se estrellaba contra mi, y yo solo salía disparada contra el parabrisas del camión, un dolor horrible se apodero de mi espalda y sentí como salía disparada como un proyectil hacia el suelo y lo único que mi mente pudo pensar como ultimo pensamiento fue: Edward TE AMO, de repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza y……

**BUENO AKI TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITILO NO SE PERO ME GUSTO LA COSA ES QUE BELLA YA NO SINTIO NADA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DESPUES PONGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**CHAO**


	3. CAPITULO 2:MUERTA?

**BUENO EL PRIMER CAPITULO LO QUISE HACER CORTO POR QUE NO TENIA CASO HACER TAN LARGO AL FIN Y AL CABO BELLA IVA A MORIR ERA MEJOR HACERLO RAPIDO NO??**

**BUENO CONTINUA ESTA HISTORIA DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JACOB…..**

DESTINO

CAPITULO 2 ¿MUERTA?

POV JACOB

Rayos!! Bella había salido disparada como un rayo en la carretera, ni siquiera dejo que terminara de dal la lección y en donde estaban los frenos.

-Carajo!!!- Grite ya que la moto no quería arrancar.

Tras varios intento, logre uqe la cochinada arrancara y Sali corriendo para alcazar a Bella (pude haber entrado en fase y seria mas rápido pero no me podía arriesgar a que alguien me viera y para que quieren luego), debía estar corriendo a ,as de 120 km/h porque en poco tiempo sentí el olor de Bella, pero había algo mas otro olor que resaltaba: SANGRE!!!!

-OH DIOS MIO!!!,- gruñi- Bellaaaa!!!!

De repente note de lejos un camión parado en medio de la carretera con el parabrisas destruido y la moto incrustada en la defensa de la maquina.

En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me percate que atrás del camión se encontraba un bulto tirado en el piso bañado en sangre y un hombre junto a ella, hablando por su teléfono celular, me acerque al bulto inmóvil que estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de no pensar lo peor, pero si maldita sea era lo peor, ahí estaba ella, Bella inmóvil, sin respirar con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza bañada en sangre, no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Oh no!!!

-QUE PASO??!!- Ya sabia uqe era inútil hacer esa pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabia.

-Iva muy rápido en su moto y no….no le dio tiempo esquivarme – dijo el conductor con la cara blanca por el pánico- No fue mi intención fue un accidente. Lo siento!!

- Es mi culpa!!-grite- Mi maldita culpa, no debi hacerla subir a esta moto- en un arranque la patee- pero hay que llamar a la ambulancia QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!!- mire al pobre hombre con unos ojos que hubieran matado a cualquiera.

-Ya lo hice- me dijo con un poco de miedo- llegaran aquí en muy poco tiempo.

-Oh dios!!-¿policia?- Charlie

No puede ser Charlie, se va a enterar de lo que paso y veria las motos y me hecharia la culpa, bueno si era mi maldita culpa por no haberla detenido a tiempo, pero que le diría, no le podía decir lo que paso y que en primer lugar Bella me había dicho que quería conducir una moto no me lo creería nunca.

En 20 minutos, todo el alboroto de policías y paramédicos, estaban ahí, los paramédicos movían con mucho cuidado y examinaban los restos de Bella como si fueran a revivirla, no era posible ella había perdido mucha sangre y aunque dijeran que era pesimista Bella estaba muerta.

Al poco rato mi pesadilla se hizo mas grande pues llego Charlie y se veía que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

-¿Qué paso?-exigio Charlie

-Charlie yo…..

-¿Tu?, tu le hiciste eso a mi niña, tu la empujaste a esto, como pudiste Jacob Black??, te juro por lo mas sagrado que si Bella no sale de esta….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un paramédico había interrumpido.

-Jefe Swan, es urgente que la llevemos a un hospital a toda prisa, sino será demasiado tarde.

-Vamos!!-casi grito, pero antes de irse me dio una mirada de odio.

No tenia caso, Bella jamás despertaría no importaba si la llevaban al hospital, pero aun asi me apresure a entrar a la ambulancia, ya que Charlie iria en la patrulla para escoltar la ambulancia.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo el paramédico

-soy su novio-tuve que mentir para que me dejaran entrar

Al poco tiempo estuvimos en la sala de unrgencias.

-A un lado, muévanse!!- gritaban los paramédicos- Rapido llévenla a la sala de urgencias.

Yo iva a entra con ellos, pero no me dejaron entrar asi que me quede en la sala de espera, Charlie también estaba ahí, pero no me miraba solo veía a la puerta de la sala donde habían metido a Bella, yo me movia de un lado a otro desesperado, Rayos!, por que tardaban tanto, fueron los 30 minutos mas largos de toda mi vida de repente salió el doctor, por la cara que llevaba no eran buenas notocias.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan- aviso el doctor

-Yo soy su padre-dijo Charlie- ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

El doctor se quedo callado por un rato y luego dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, su hija recibió todo el impacto, se rompió las costilla que le perforaron los pulmones, perdió mucha sangre y recibió un golpe mortal en la cabeza , no pudimos hacer nada, ese golpe en la cabeza la mato al instante, lo sentimos mucho.

-No, No!! Bella- Charlie cayo al suelo destrozado

-Charlie yo… lo siento tanto- trate de decirle pero se alejo de mi y me miro con tanto odio que no fui capaz de soportar y baje la mirada.

-Tu Jacob Black, me acabas de quitar la cosa mas importante de mi vida, te odio con todo mi ser, no quiero volver a verte, Largate!!! Ahora entes de que me arrepienta y te suelte un par de plomasos. Lárgate!!

-Charlie no, espera- trate de decirle, porque aunque me balaceara, no me haría daño- No Charlie

-Largate!!!- grito

-Esta bien, adiós Charlie- fue lo ultimo que dije.

Sali corriendo del hospital lo mas rápido que pude, en cuanto entre al bosque entre en fase, y corri lo mas rápido que pude quería estar solo

_Jacob que paso-_ dijo Sam

_Vamos Jake, tranquilo hermano-_me consolo Embry

_Déjenme en paz- _les dije

Eso es lo que quería estar solo sin que nadie me molestar quería silencio, pero en el estaba era imposible. Asi que cuando estuve lo mas lejos de La Push y de Forks regrese a mi forma humana, me puse mis shorts y me sente en el pasto. No lo podía creer la eh perdido para siempre y todo por no haberla detenido, ahora que iva hacer, no podía presentarme a su funeral Charlie jamas me lo permitiría, pero yo quería estar ahí para darle el ultimo adiós a la mujer que amaba, pero no podía no era bienvenido en ese lugar, pero que podía hacer para olvidar todo, necesitaba una salida a este dolor, pero antes quería ver por ultima ves a Bella , lo necesitaba, era demasiado tarde, Charlie no me dejara entrar a la casa y solo me quedaba soportar esto solo.

**QUE LES PARECIO ESTE SI ESTA MAS LARGO DECIDI HACER UN PUNTO DE VISTA DEJACOB, PORQUE ALGUIEN TENIA QUE CONTAR LO QUE PASO DESPUES DEL ACCIDENTE.**

**AHORA LES TOCA A LOS CULLEN RECIBIR LA NOTICIA COMO REACCIONARAN???**

**NO TE PIERDAS LE PROXIMO CAPITULO, AHÍ ES DONDE SE ENTERA EDWARD**

**GRAX X LOS REVIEWS, ASI ME ANIMO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**


	4. CAPITULO 3: LA NOTICIA

**AKI LLEGO EL MOMENTO QUE**

**TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO**

**EL MOMENTO QUE LOS CULLEN**

**SE ENTERARAN DE LA MUERTE DE**

**BELLA, VEAMOS QUE PASA BIEN**

**SIN MAS PRISA LES DE JO ESTA**

**CAPITULO………………..**

CAPITULO 3 LA NOTICIA

POV Alice

Estábamos en Alaska, con la familia de Tanya, cuando de repente, ya no veía el libro que estaba leyendo, vi un enorme accidente y Bella tirada sin vida. Ay Dios!!!

-BELLAAAAA!!!-grite

De repente toda mi familia estaba junto a mi y Jasper a mi lado con semblante protector a lado estaba Edward, con una cara de pánico que seguramente era reflejo de la mia.

-¿Qué viste Alice?-pregunto Carlisle

-Bella, no, Bella- decía Edward una y otra vez

-¿Alice?, cariño, ¿que paso?-dijo Esme

No lo soporte mas y me lance a los brazos de Esme sollozando, Esme me abrazo para consolarme, aun sin saber que pasaba.

-Hija ¿Qué paso?, dime-Esme me decía de forma lenta, pero se le notaba la desesperación.

-Bella…esta…esta muerta-logre susurrar pero si me habían escuchado.

-¿Qué?, Alice-dijo Carlisle- ¿Cómo paso?

-La mato un camión, la parecer ella iva en una moto muy rápido y el camión la impacto muy fuerte entonces…

Ya no podía articular palabra alguna, los sollozos estaban desgarrándome por dentro, Bella, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, a quien tanto quería se había ido.

POV Edward

No lo podía creer en cuanto vi la vision de Alice en su mente quede perplejo, era imposible, Bella mi único amor, muerta, era mi culpa no debi haberla abandonado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, no la hubiera obligado a subir a ninguna moto, ¿Pero quien lo había hecho? Quien habría obligado a Bella a subir a algo tan peligroso, ella jamás lo hubiera permitido me lo había prometido, que no haría nada tonto, pero juro que en cuanto lo encuentre lo va pagar muy caro.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-dijo Rosalie-Tenemos que regresar

-¿Por qué?- dijo Emmett- No podemos aparecernos asi como asi que les vamos a decir, nos preguntaran como nos enteramos.

-¿Cómo que para que?-dijo Rosalie- debemos ir al funeral, en estos momentos, la gente no se pregunta "¿Qué haces aquí?", vamos a darle el pesame a Charlie debe estar destrozado.

Rosalie tenía razón aunque me cueste admitirlo, teníamos que ir al funeral de Bella yo solo quería verla por última vez, a pesar de que Charlie no me lo permitiría, pero valia la pena intentarlo, asi también descubriría quien fue el culpable de la muerte de Bella.

-¿Alice?- pregunte

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo es el funeral?-quería saber

-Espera un momento-cerro los ojos unos momentos para concentrarse y después de un momento me respondió- Mañana a las 2:00 pm

-Debemos darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo-sugerí

-Muy bien- dijo Carlisle

Es unas cuantas horas salimos de la casa, después de despedirnos de la familia de Tanya, fue un largo trayecto hasta Forks, pero logramos llegar a la 1:00 pm teníamos tiempo de sobra para desempacar y arreglarnos nos apresuramos para llegar a la casa de Charlie donde se suponía que velarían los restos de Bella, llegamos al umbral de la puerta y se podía sentir la oleada de tristeza en el ambiente (también en parte, por culpa de Jasper), la puerta esta abierta asi que entre primero seguido por mi familia, y fue cuando vi a Charlie, junto a in ataúd café llorando desconsolado, podía leer sus pensamientos:

_Bella, bebe, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, te necesito, hija, daría lo que fuera por que estuvieras conmigo._

_Te odio Jacob Black, porque me la quitaste_

Jacob Black, con que fue él, ahora si estaba furioso ese maldito me había quitado a lo que mas amaba, ahora si sabía a quién encontrar. Pero antes debía serenarme y hablar con Charlie.

-Charlie-dije y volteo a verme- lo siento mucho

-¿Edward?, ¿que haces tu aquí?-pregunto-sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí

-Lose, solo quería, decirle adiós a Bella- fue todo lo que le podía decir- Y después me ire lo juro

-Esta bien- me dejo solo con Bella- tienes 10 minutos

-Gracias, es mas de lo que merezco- respondí

Charlie se retiro para hablar con Carlisle y recibir el pésame de toda mi familia, pude ver a Renee llorando desconsolada en una esquina, abrazada por lo que reconocí era Ángela Weber. Me acerque al ataúd y me arrodille, aun podía ver su cara serena pero inmóvil.

-Oh Bella!!, lo siento tanto deberas, es mi culpa, todavía aquí viva y feliz, si no me hubiera ido, espero que desde el cielo me perdones. Te amo Bella, siempre te amare.

Fue lo ultimo que dije me incline hacia ella y le bese la frente, con ese recuerdo de ella sin vida i inmóvil me fui de la casa de Charlie como lo había prometido, ahora solo me quedaba una cosa que hacer tenia que encontrar al culpable de su muerte…….

Tenia que encontrar a Jacob Black.

**QUE LES PARECIO YA ERA HORA QUE SE ENTERARAN**

**DESPUES VEREMOS QUE PASA TRATARE DE**

**ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS =)**


	5. CAPITULO 4: FUEGO vs HIELO

**HOLAX YA ESTOY DEVUELTA CON ESTE**

**NUEVO CAPITULO PERDON POR TARDAR**

**TANTO PERO EH ESTADO OCUPADA Y PUES**

**YA LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRAX X LOS REVIEW**

DESTINO

CAPITULO 4

FUEGO Vs. HIELO

Pv. Edward

En cuanto Salí de la casa de Charlie, empezaría mi búsqueda hasta encontrar a Jacob, no era difícil solo tenía que dirigirme a la reserva india de La Push, por el, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no estaría solo, tendría toda la manada con él, pero no me importa era un riesgo ir solo, pero no me importaba lo intentaría de todas formas.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Alice sabía que había visto mis intenciones

-No Alice, esto es algo entre Jacob y yo

-Pero...-en eso interrumpí

-Nada de peros Alice, estare bien no te preocupes-le dije para que se sintiera mejor, pero dudo que lo creyera ni yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de eso. Entonces toda mi familia se fue a hacia nuestra casa, preocupados por mi

Estaba a punto de dirigirme a La Push pero entonces vi en los pensamiento de Charlie, como echaba a Jacob de su casa, era suerte no lo sé, muy bien esta era mi oportunidad, Jacob salía de la casa con la cara llena de tristeza, ¡perfecto!

-JACOB BLACK- grite no muy fuerte pero seguro y me iba a oír

El volteo a verme y de repente su semblante cambio de tristeza a enojo, vaya si que era voluble.

-¡Tu y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver!- le seguí gritando

El se me acerco y me miro a la cara, era mucho más alto que yo, pero no me importo, estaba decidido a enfrentare con el si fuera necesario, pues más bien era porque lo iba a matar.

-¿Qué quieres sanguijuela?-me respondió-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a despedirme de Bella

-Tu no eres bienvenido- me escupió

-¿En serio?-dije con sarcasmo-Pues noto que tu tampoco

Se quedo callado por la verdad de mis palabras,pero estaba cansado de hablar y decidi mejor no darle mas vueltas a esto e ir directo al grano.

-¿Sabes que?, no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo-lo ataje – Solo voy a terminar lo que vine hacer

-¿Qué?-pregunto confuso

-Preparate, porque pienso acabar contigo-dije de repente- Por haber acabado con la vida de Bella

-Y crees que será tan fácil, y en primera yo no mate a Bella yo la amaba y jamás haría algo asi, fue un accidente y en parte no voy a negar que debi haberla detenido y no dejar que suba a esa moto

-Entonces admites que fue tu culpa?

-Si, pero no te hagas el recto conmigo, que también es tu culpa, o a caso olvidas que tu la abandonaste, la dejaste medio muerta, Sabes?

-CALLATE!!-aunque dolia tenia razón- yo me fui lo acepto,pero fua para protegerla y que me encuentro, a la persona que mas amo muerta por culpa de tu descuido

No lo soporte mas y me lance hacia el y lo derrumbe, tenia la ventaja por haberlo sorprendido de repente me lanzo muy fuerte, y cai dentro del bosque, decidi no involucrar a los humanos a que nos vieran y empece a correo hasta lo mas profundo de este, y alcance a escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob a lo lejos:

-_No huyas cobarde!!_

Cuando estuvimos lo mas lejos de los humanos, espere a que me alcanzara, sabía lo que tenía que hacer la manera más rápida era morderlo, inyectarle la ponzoña y envenenarlo, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero lo tenia que intentar.

En cuanto me alcanzo, se lanzo hacia mi, pero yo fui mas rápido y le di un puñetazo tan fuerte que pudo haber destrozado una roca, salió disparado y golpeo contra un árbol gigantesco y cayo inconsciente, esa era mi oportunidad, aproveche el momento y me lance a su cuello, lo mordí e inyecte todo el veneno que pude, el se retorció de dolor, porque aquello lo estaba matando, yo solo observaba como se retorcía y no lo aguante lo mordí por todos lados, cuando deje de escuchar su corazón, me fui corriendo de ahí con Jacob en brazos y me lo lleve lejos, lo arroje a un acantilado muy profundo, ahí nadie lo encontraría y regrese a mi casa.

Les platique todo a mi familia, algunos me aplaudieron otros no, pero estaba echo, pero aun así eso no me quito la tristeza por haber perdido a bella, nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ahora solo me quedaba vivir la eternidad con mi soledad aunque no se cuanto tiempo seré capaz de soportar, ya que nada valía la pena sin ella.

Solo me quedaba el suicidio, si, así podía irme con ella, pero no, destrozaría a mi familia, en especial a Esme y por ello no debo hacer ninguna idiotez, solo dejar pasar el tiempo a ver que sucedía, pero me seguía preguntando:

_¿Cuánto seré capaz de soportar?_

**QUE LES PARECIO….**

**ESPERO QUE LEA HAYA GUSTADO**

**LOSE EDWARD ESTA MUY TRISTE **

**PERO YA VERAN QUE TODO SE VA A SOLUCIONAR**

**Y LA FELICIDAD LE VA LLEGAR DE NUEVO**

**BUENO LOS VEO LUEGO **

**BYE**


	6. CAPITULO 5: NUEVO COMIENZO

**BUENO DESPUES DE LA TRAGEDIA**

**ACONTESIDA POR LA CULPA O NO **

**CULPA DE JACOB YA PASO EL TIEMPO**

**Y EDWARD PUES NO ESTA MUY BIEN**

**ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION**

CAPITULO 5: NUEVO COMIENZO

Pv. Edward

137 años 11 meses 23 horas 57 minutos sin Bella

Pv. Alice

El tiempo paso muy rápido, y todo seguía igual, bueno no todo, Edward seguía deprimido, a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un siglo no lo había superado, se pasaba todo el día en su cuarto y solo salía a cazar, eso siempre que lo obligábamos, esto ya era demasiado, era hora de volver a la escuela, regresaríamos al colegio, no solo para tener algo que hacer en las tardes, sino para ver si así Edward se distraía un poco.

Me dirigí hacia su cuarto para decirle la noticia de que mañana inician las clases, aunque creo que ya lo sabía. Toque la puerta

-Edward, puedo pasar?-dije

-Claro Alice, que pasa?

-Edward, vengo a decirte…-me interrumpió

-Lo sé Alice, se que mañana inician las clases y no pienso ir

-Oh vamos!, Edward será divertido, ya tiene tiempo que no vamos

-No Alice, no iré-no lograba convencerlo

-Bien! No vayas, nosotros si iremos-grite- ya estoy harta de esto, sé que es difícil y lo entiendo, pero crees que ella le hubiera gustado verte así?. Dime!

-No, pero…-interrumpí

-Pero nada, tienes que superar esto y aquí sentado en tu cuarto no vas a lograr nada, tienes que salir de aquí- Edward se quedo pensando por unos minutos y me dijo:

-Alice, tienes razón, aquí sentado no voy a conseguir nada, está bien iré

-Gracias-no pude evitarlo y lo abrace

-Si, Alice, ya está bien, suéltame!-me dijo- Estas feliz de que voy a ir con ustedes, o porque por fin vas a poder conducir tu nuevo Porche Turbo XP (que original no xD)

-Digamos que ambos, jeje

-Eres tan graciosa- y me sonrió

Me alegraba verlo así de sonriente, me alegraba saber que iba a intentar salir y distraerse. Salir de su cuarto, con intención de contarle a los demás, de repente ya no veía el pasillo, vi a Edward en la escuela y veía muy sorprendido a alguien cuyo rostro no podía ver, de repente todo volvió a la realidad.

-Que raro?- me dije a mi misma. Sin darle vueltas al asunto, me dirigí a darles las buenas a los demás.

Pv. Edward

Decidí volver a las escuela no me fascinaba discutir con Alice, pero al final accedí, de repente vi al visión de Alice, yo viendo a una chica, no creo eso sea posible, bueno no decidí darle vueltas al asunto y me prepare para mañana que sería como todos los años de mi existencia.

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos todos a la escuela, la preparatoria de New Hampshire (o como se escriba espero el nombre correcto, grax xD), todos juntos, yo iba en mi nuevo Aston Martin PBE27, era genial recientemente lo había adquirido, y era muy veloz y bueno Alice no se quedo atrás con su Porche Turbo XP, yo llevaba a Rosalie y a Emmett, mientras que Alice iba con Jasper, obvio. Nos estacionamos cada quien en su lugar yo baje y observaba otra vez el mismo ambiente de todos las escuelas en su primer día, estaba observando todo, fue cuando la vi, Bella, recargada en una camioneta, observaba algo en su cuaderno, pero a pesar de que tenía su cabeza agachada, podía reconocerla, sus ojos, su pelo -aunque un poco más corto- era el mismo, no lo podía creer, de repente la chica volteo y me vio, se me quedo mirando, con cara extrañada yo la seguía viendo. Por dios!, era ella o no?, de repente Alice llego a mi lado y también se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

-Oh por dios!, Bella- dijo sorprendida

-No es ella, pero es idéntica

-Si lo es pero, oh! Esto fue lo que vi, la chica era ella- Ella todavía nos miraba, extrañada unos minutos después escuche como un chico la llamaba

-Helena!-decía

-Helena?-susurre

-Porque tardas tanto?-le pregunto el chico-A quien miras?- de repente volteo y no podía creer a quien veía. Jacob Black?

-Oh!, A nadie- decía ella- vámonos Jack llegaremos tarde a clases-y se fue jalándolo de la mano, pero podía sentir su pirada y la seguí con la mía hasta que la perdí de vista.

**QUE LES PARECIO??**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**EL RENCUENTRO TODAVIA NO SE DA**

**SOLO LA VIO PERO MAS TARDE HABLAN**

**Y SERA TODA LA PRESENTACION Y ESAS**

**COSASY LOS NOMBRE DE LOS COCHES **

**BUENO FUE UN INVENTO NO SE ME OCURRIA**

**QUE COCHES PUEDA HABER EN ESE AÑO Y EL**

**NOMBRE DE ELLA PUES FUE UN INVENTO DE MIS**

**AMIGAS Y MIO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**ESPERO REVIEWS**

**BYE**


	7. CAPITULO 6: PRESENTACIONES

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**

**ANTERIOR QUE TAL LA SORPRESA DE **

**EDWARD AL ENCONTRARSE CON LA **

**OTRA BELLA JEJEJE **

**CON EL COMENTARIO DE LOS COCHES LA NETA**

**NO SE NADA DE COCHES ASI QUE ESE LO INVENTE A VER**

**DIGANME QUE COCHES SE VAN A CONSTRUIR EN 137 AÑOS?**

**Y COMO SE VAN A LLAMAR?, ESO ES SOLO POR DECIR ALGO**

**PERO BUENO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS LOS ACEPTO **

**FELISMENTE, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO**

CAPITULO 6

PRESENTACIONES

Pv. Edward

No lo podía creer, esa chica, era igualita a Bella tenía que verla y hablar con ella para ver si era igual a Bella que recordaba o una persona totalmente diferente. Bueno después me ocuparía de ello, primero tenía que ir por mi horario de clases y ver que tenía ahora, fui a la oficina de la secretaria, recogí mi horario y me dirigí a mi primera clase: _de piano._ Me encamine al edificio que correspondía y en cuanto entre el maestro me presento:

-Muchachos, les presento a su nuevo compañero, Edward Cullen-todos voltearon a mírame y note la mirada de una que otra chica, no me importo

-Gracias señor- le dije, pero note que no había más pianos, me voltee a preguntarle al maestro- Disculpe no hay mas pianos, Donde me voy a sentar?

-Oh! Disculpe,-dijo-en estos momentos no hay mas pianos, hasta la próxima semana, no le molestaría compartir uno, solo hasta entonces.

-Está bien, pero…-venia la gran pregunta-Con quien me voy a sentar?

-Déjeme ver, -y volteo a ver hacia los lados- Ya se, Señorita Rush!!-llamo-Compartirá el piano con el señor Cullen

Entonces la chica alzo la mirada y me sorprendí era Bella, bueno no Helena, esta era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, me volteo a ver con gesto sorprendido, me acerque al banco y me senté y ella no dijo nada

-Hola-salude

-Hum!, hola- me dijo algo tímida

-Soy Edward

-Si, ya lo sé-me dijo- lo acaban de decir, recuerdas-se rio, su risa era igual de hermosa que la de Bella

-Tienes razón-me reí también

-Oh, olvide presentarme-dijo-Soy Helena Rush, mucho gusto Edward- con eso me dio una sonrisa cálida

Pues si tenía todo de Bella, además era agradable, pero algo me dejo atónito, trate de saber que era lo que estaba pensando, pero tampoco podía leer su mente, esto era increíble, también tenía un muro en el cerebro. Rayos! Otra vez la misma frustración que antes, pero bueno podía hablar con ella, vi algo raro en su mano como una mancha en forma de luna así que decidí preguntarle:

-Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dije

-Si que pasa

-Que es lo que tienes en la mano?

-Esto?-pregunto yo asentí- es una marca de nacimiento, un lunar creo-dijo ella se parecía mucho a la cicatriz que le había dejado James cuando la mordía

-Ah-fue todo lo que dije. Pero de repente note que ponía cara de molestia y no pude evitar preguntar porque

-Helena, Te pasa algo?-la verdad me sentí raro al pronunciar su nombre

-Mira, lo que pasa es que no quiero sonar molesta, pero no me gusta compartir mi piano, me gusta más practicar sola

-Oh, pero…-me interrumpió

-Bueno quiero decir, si no te molestaría decirle ala profesor si te cambia de lugar, no es nada personal, además tengo novio y no creo que le agrade la idea de verme sentada aquí contigo, lo siento

-Está bien, pero no veo en donde sentarme y no creo que el profesor quiera

-Bueno de que hay lugar hay lugar donde sentarte, solo ve a tu alrededor todas las chicas se mueren por sentarse contigo y lo del profesor pues tendrás que esforzarte

-Está bien-dije resignado porque la complacía??

Como pude convencí al profesor de cambiarme de lugar, me sentó con otra chica, debo decir que era algo irritante, no me dejaba de mirar y de hablarme, no me dejaba concentrarme y bueno así fueron los 50 minutos más frustrantes de mi vida. Cuando termino la clase vi como Helena (wow, sigo sin acostumbrarme a su nuevo nombre), salió del salón muy rápido, cuando todos por fin salieron, me quede un poco más, tenía una hora libre y al profesor no le molesto y así empecé a tocar.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**SE QUE TAMBIEN ES MUY CORTO PERO**

**LA VERDAD NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO**

**PARA ESCRIBIR Y ESTO ES LO QUE ALCANZO,**

**ADEMAS A POCO NO LES DEJA CON LA DUDA DE**

**QUE MAS SIGUE??, BUENO HASTA AKI HABLAMOS**

**DE LO QUE LES SUCEDIÓ A LOS CULLEN AHORA LE **

**TOCA A HELENA EXPRESAR SU PUNTO DE VISTA ESTO**

**LO VEREMOS EN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE**

**CHAITO**


	8. CAPITULO 7: LA NANA

**AHORA LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA**

**AKI LES DEJO EL PUNTO DE VISTA**

**DE HELENA ACERCA DE LA SITUACION**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AKI SE LOS DEJO**

CAPITULO 7

LA NANA

Pv. Helena

Vaya, primer día de clases, por fin, ya me había cansado de tantas vacaciones, bueno, me levante de la cama y me dispuse a arreglarme. Cuando al fin estuve lista, me baje a desayunar hoy no tenía mucha hambre asique tome algo ligero, ya comería algo en el almuerzo, ya terminando Salí de mi casa (oh, no se los dije vivo sola, mis padres me pagan la casa), espere a Jack mi novio, como todos los días.

-Hola Helena- me dijo y me saludo con un beso

-Oye, llegas tarde-reclame fingiendo molestia

-Ay cariño, solo fueron 5 minutos

-Si pero ya me quiero ir

-Ash!, que respuesta tan inteligente

-Bobo, ya vámonos

El me sonrió y me subí a su coche, platicamos de lo entretenido que sería el primer día después de unas largas vacaciones, cuando al fin llegamos al colegio, me quede esperándolo, porque yo fui por los horarios mientras el saludaba a sus amigos. Cuando sentí la mirada de alguien, cuando por fin vi de quien pertenecía esa mirada, me quede hipnotizada, el chico me estaba viendo, no voy a negar que era guapo, bueno demasiado guapo diría yo, me veía como si fuera un fantasma, y pude entender como de su boca salía un "Bella", ¿Bella?, quien es Bella, bueno no le tome importancia, cuando a su lado apareció otra chica se parecía mucho a él, solo que más pequeña y tenia rasgos finos, bueno quería decir en lo guapa que era y también me miraba, los dos me veía con una cara de ¿te conozco?, en eso llego Jack y ese chico no me quitaba la mirada. En eso Jack volteo:

-¿A quién miras?-me pregunto algo receloso

-Oh, a nadie

-No me gusta cómo te miraba- dijo molesto

-Yo tampoco, me miraba raro, como si me conociera, pero no tengo ni idea de quién era y viste a la chica a su lado me miraba de la misma forma, ¿Qué extraño?

-Si, pero no me gusta como "TU" lo mirabas

-Ay Jack!, no me digas que estas celoso

-No lo estoy-casi me grito

-Oye no seas ridículo, yo ye quiero- y dicho esto le di un beso

-Lo se

-Bueno me tengo que ir a mi primera clase

-¿Cuál es?

-A ve…-vi mi horario-es la clase de piano

-Que pena no me toca contigo

-No te preocupes te veo en almuerzo- y dicho esto me fui a mi clase

Asintió y se fue, me dirigí al edificio de la clase, entre y me senté en mi piano, al inicio de la clase, el profesor presento a un nuevo alumno, yo ni alce la mirada, no me interesaban los alumnos nuevos, yo mejor revisaba unas notas que había escrito durante las vacaciones, cuando escuche que me llamaban:

-Señorita Rush!-me grito el profesor- Compartirá el piano con el señor Cullen

Me quede sorprendida por 2 cosas: una, nunca imagine que el chico que me estaba mirando era mi nuevo compañero y dos no me gustaba compartir el piano pero que remedio, tenía que convencerlo de que se cambie de lugar, no me costó mucho trabajo, se cambio con una chica muy molesta, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, cuando termino la clase Salí muy rápido, pero tanta era mi prisa que olvide mi cuaderno de anotaciones, me regrese, pero antes de entrar escuche una melodía muy hermosa, Edward estaba sentado en el piano con los ojos cerrados y tocando, me acerque sin hacer ruido para escuchar mejor y de repente abrió los ojos de un color dorado intenso, muy penetrantes por cierto.

-Que linda melodía ¿Quién la toca?- pregunte

-Nadie, es mía- me confesó con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?, pensé que era de un compositor, porque se me hizo conocida, nunca pensé fuera tuya

-Si la compuse hace mucho tiempo, para alguien que ame mucho, espera, ¿Cómo que se te hizo conocida?

-Si por un momento creí que ya la conocía a lo mejor me equivoque, me confundí

-Puede que sea eso –respondió decepcionado no sé porque

-Así que, se la escribiste a alguien, ¿A tu madre?

-No, se la hice a…novia, quien murió hace mucho tiempo-dijo en un tono triste

-Oh, lo siento mucho-no sé porque pero me empecé a sentir mal como si su dolor, fuera mio, creo que lo noto

-No hay problema, fue hace mucho

-Bueno, perdón por incomodarte, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego

-Si, nos vemos- me dijo con el mismo tono

Salí corriendo, de ahí creo que la cague con él, pero no sé porque me siento de esta forma como si tuviera la culpa de esto.

Pv. Edward

De verdad me sentí muy mal por recordar a Bella en ese momento, pero me sorprendió que me dijera que conocía la melodía, era muy extraño. Salí del salón y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Pero de camino me encontré a Alice:

-Hola Edward, que tal la primera clase?-me pregunto

-Ay Alice!, como si no lo supieras

-Jeje, si es verdad, y que tal tu charla con Helena

-Pues bien, creo

Paso el tiempo muy rápido, las clases ya habían terminado, Salí del edificio, no la volví a ver, talvez se había ido, estaba afuera esperando a mis hermanos, hasta que porfin salieron:

-WOW!, PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!, SIEMPRE TAN RELAJANTE-grito Emmett

-Callate Emmett!-le grito Rosalie dándole un zape

-Oye! Me dolio

-Para eso es-aclaro Rose

-Ay dios mio, nunca cambia-dijo Jasper rodando los ojos

-Vamos, tengo horas esperándolos!- grite

-Ay hermanito, que desesperado-dijo Alice

Regresamos a casa pero esta vez Alice desidio ir conmigo, y Jasper, Rosalir y Emmett en su porche. Porque quería hablar conmigo:

-Bien, de que querías hablar

-Pues de que crees?, de Bella, bueno Helena, que te dijo en el salón?, hablaste con ella?

-Si, hable con ella pero por poco tiempo

-Cuentamelo todo-Alice siempre… tan Alice

-Bueno entre y el profesor nos puso juntos en el mismo piano, porque no había otro, bueno lo salude y correspondió el saludo, después me dijo que no estaba a gusto compartiendo el piano conmigo, y me pidió que me cambiara de lugar, pues asi lo hice- no se porque pero senita que debía complacerla

-Wow!, Edward, que fácil te convenció, solo necesitas parecerte a Bella para dominarte- se burlo

-Aja!, que graciosa-dije moelsto-Bueno eso fue todo- en eso recordé-Pero…

Pv. Alice

Vaya nunca pensé que Edward sediera tan rápido y cumpliría el deseo de esa desconocida gemela de Bella. Por eso me burle

-Wow!, Edward, que fácil te convenció, solo necesotas parecerte a Bella para dominarte-no pude evitarlo

-Aja!, que graciosa, bueno eso es todo. Pero…

-Pero que?-se quedo callado por un instante-Dime antes que me salgan canas

-Esque cuando todos salieron, yo me quede un poco mas…-interrumpi

-Dios, Edward, que alumno tan irresponsable, que no entra a clases-me volvi a burlar

-Alice, por dios, quieres cerrar tu diminuta boca y me dejas continuar o no te digo nada-ahora si se enojo

-Ok-hice ademan de cerrar la boca con un candado y fingi tirar la llave y con las manos lo insite a que continuara

-Bueno, como te decía, me quede un poco mas ya que tenia una hora libre y no se diras que fue algo masoquista, no se, pero empece a tocar, la canción que le hice a Bella-pude notar que su cara se tornaba triste- Y al poco rato Helena entro y se quedo escuchando un poco y me pregunto de quien era esa melodía, y le dije que mia

-Si, pero eso que?

-Esque me dijo que esa melodía se le hacia conocida, como si la hubiera oído antes, nose porque, pero le confese que yo la había compuesto para mi novia que había muerto hace mucho

-Eso es todo=-dije

-No, hay mas, diras que estoy paranoico o que perdi la cabeza, pero cuando el dije eso, eh de admitir que me sentia algo triste

-Eso ya lo se-volvi a interrumpir

-Si, pero note algo en ella como si sintiera lo que yo sentí, no se, talves lo imagine

-Puede, tal vez no lo imaginaste

-Como lo sabes?

-Yo que se, no lo veo todo

Todo esto que me explico Edward era muy extraño, la melodía, los sentimientos esto me da una extraña teoría que tenia que consultar con Carlisle

**ESPERO QUE LES JAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

**QUE TEORIA SE TRAE ALICE ENTRE MANOS?**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO ESTARA GENIAL!! **


	9. CAPITULO 8: RENCARNACION

**PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO LA TEORIA DE ALICE**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

CAPITULO 8

RENCARNACION

Pv. Alice

Me dejo pensando lo que me había contado Edward, Helena reconocía la melodía, o no?, y después sintió lo mismo que Edward, eso me dio una teoría que me daba dudas, tal vez la discutiría con Carlisle para ver que opinaba al respecto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward estaciono el coche en el garaje, los demás ya habían llegado, yo me fui a la habitación, tenia muchas cosas que analizar, cuando tuviera todo claro le platicaría mi teoría a Carlisle

Había pasado mas de una hora y todavía seguía pensando en mi teoría cuando escuche la puerta abrirse:

-Alice-pregunto Jasper- Puedo entrar?

-Si, Jazz ,que pasa?

-Nada, solo quería saber que hacias, has estado muy seria, cosa rara de ti- Jasper siempre tan lindo

-No, solo estaba pensando, Edward les conto lo de esta mañana?

-Si, no lo dijo hace un momento, no lo podía creer?

-Lo se, pero les dijo lo de la clase de piano?

-Si todo, pero yo creo que fue su imaginación

-Eso pensé yo al principio, pero que tengo una teoría

-Ah si, cual?

-Mira, no te lo puedo decir hasta que este completamente segura, y para eso debo platicar con Carlisle quiero su punto de vista

-Esta bien, puedes hacerlo ahora esta en su despacho

-Buena idea-me fui "corriendo" hasta su despacho pero antes toque la puerta

-Si?-dijo

-Carlisle, soy yo Alice, puedo pasar?

-Claro hija, que pasa?

-Bueno solo quería hablarte de unas cosas

-Que cosas?

-Es que siento que es una tontería, por eso quería tu opinión al respecto

-Sobre que?

-Mira, supongo que Edward les conto sobre esta mañana

-Si, creo que es una gran coincidencia

-Si pero con el detalle de que conocía la melodía y lo que sintió Edward

-Bueno eso puede ser extraño

-Por eso tengo una teoría que puede sonar absurda

-De que se trata?

-Es que siento, que esa chica Helena, bueno puede ser la reencarnación de Bella- Carlisle se me quedo viendo perplejo

-Vez!, te dije que era una tontería

-No Alice, es solo que me tomo de sorpresa eso es todo,

-Y bien?, que opinas?

-Puede sonar algo tonto pero quizá sea cierto, la verdad: La **reencarnación** es la creencia de que una esencia individual de la persona (mente, alma, consciencia, energía) vive en un cuerpo en la tierra varias veces y no sólo una. Esta creencia aglutina de manera popular diversos términos como metempsicosis, transmigración, **reencarnación**, **renacimiento**, y también otros menos usados como _recorporación_, _metensomatosis_ o _palingenesis_. La diferente etimología de lo términos alude a diferentes peculiaridades de esta idea.

_Transmigración_, _Reencarnación_ y _Renacimiento_, significan respectivamente **migrar a través**, **volver a encarnar** y **volver a nacer**. La palabra _metempsicosis_ viene del término griego _meta_ (después, sucesivo) y _psyche_ (espíritu, alma). Todos estos términos aluden a la existencia de un alma o espíritu que viaja o aparece por distintos cuerpos, generalmente a fin de aprender en diversas vidas las lecciones que proporciona la tierra, hasta alcanzar una forma de liberación o de unión con un estado de conciencia más alto.

_Palingenesia_ y _Metensomatosis_ por el contrario refieren al mismo fenómeno pero sin un alma o espíritu. _Palingenesia_ procede de _palin_ (de nuevo) y _genesis_ (nacer/principio) y _metensomatosis_ viene de _meta_ (después, sucesivo) y _soma_ (cuerpo).

La creencia en la reencarnación ha estado presente en toda la humanidad desde sus orígenes. Desde la prehistoria hasta el neolítico hasta llegar a las religiones egipcia, griega, hindú, budista y romana. Está presente en la mayoría de religiones orientales, como hinduismo, budismo y taoismo, y también en las religiones no "adulteradas" africanas y tribales de América y Oceanía. En la historia de la humanidad, la creencia de que una persona fallecida volverá a vivir o aparecer con otro cuerpo (con una personalidad generalmente más evolucionada) ha sobrevivido incluso dentro de las religiones judeocristianas (Cristianismo, Juadísmo e Islam). Son prácticamente las únicas que no la contemplan, pero han permanecido bajo la forma de diversas herejías y posturas no oficiales.

-Entonces puede ser cierto?

-Tal vez, será mejor investigar mas del tema

-Sera correcto que se lo diga a Edward?

-No, no creo que sea prudente le, no le quiero dar falsas esperanzas, asi que mejor será que no pienses en ello, cuando el este cerca, yo no lo hare

-Gracias Carlisle, fuiste de gran ayuda- y le di un abrazo

-De nada hija, ya sabes lo que necesites

Y con esa esperanza Sali del despacho, iba por el pasillo, cuando lo vi, Helena en una cancha junto a Edward, y de repente ella lo estaba besando, y de repente volvi a la realidad, lo bueno que nadie me vio y creo que Edward tampoco porque salió de caza.

Genial!, ahora tenia 2 cosas en las que no pensar, esto iva a ser difícil

**PUES LES DEJE LA AFIRMACION**

**ACERCA DE LO QUE SE LA **

**RENCARNACION PARA QUE LO**

**SEPAN Y SI YA LO SABIAN PUES NO ESTA DE MAS APRENDER**

**ALGO JEJE**


	10. CAPITULO 9: PROGRESANDO RELACIONES

**A PETICION DEL PUBLICO EH DECIDIDO**

**QUE VOY A TERMINAR EL DE DESEO**

**ASI QUE AKI LES VA OTRO CAPITULO…**

CAPITULO 9

PROGRESANDO RELACIONES

Pv. Edward

Otro dia en la escuela, ya había pasado una semana desde que conocí a Helena, en mi clase de piano tuve que conseguir por mi cuenta un piano, ya que no quería sentarme otra ves con esa chica molesta, que ni de su nombre me quería acordar. Poco a poco me estaba haciendo amigo de Helena, siempre la saludaba cuando podía, claro porque su novio me miraba con cara asesina, otra cosa es que también coincidía con ella en Química y no se será el destino, pero me pusieron en la misma mesa que a ella, ya que su compañero se había cambiado de escuela. Estábamos en el laboratorio cuando ella me hablo:

-Sabes, parece que siempre que tenemos la misma clase, nos sientan juntos- y rio un poco

-Creo que si- respondí- Te molesta?

-No,… es solo que no se como se lo tome Jack

-Jack?- pregunte

-Si mi novio, creo que no le agrada mucho la idea de que tu y yo tengamos la misma clase juntos y el y yo no, creo que esta celoso

-Porque?- tenia que preguntar porque, como ya saben no puedo leerle la mente

-Creo que no le caes bien, por aquella vez que te me quedaste viendo-dijo seria

-Oh, lo siento, si quieres no me acercare a ti-dije algo triste, pero yo que se quería estar con ella

-NO!!!- casi grito, me sorprendió esa reacción, ultimadamente no éramos muy amigos y creo que hasta ella se sorprendió- No, es que quiero decir, yo puedo tener amigos y el no tiene que enojarse por ello

-Esta bien- uf!, que alivio no me quería alejar de ella, no se quiza porque por su parecido con Bella

Pv. Helena

No se porque reaccione asi, la verdad no quería dejar de ser amiga de Edward, el era muy amable y Jack no me podía prohibir verlo, ni que fuera mi padre, toda la clase permaneci callada, pensando en la reacción que tuve y el casi grito que di, y sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué carajos reaccione asi ? . Tanto me concentre en aquello que ni me di cuenta que la clase ya había acabado, vaya tan concentrada estaba.

-Oye, la clase ya acabo- me dijo Edward con algo de burla

-Oh, que, disculpa es que estaba pensando en algo-fue la peor escusa que pude haber dicho

-Ok, esta bien- y me sonrió, y sentí que me perdía en su sonrisa

-Helena!!-escuche la vos de Jack la cual me saco de mi hipnosis y volvi en si

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- le dije

-Claro, te veo luego- dijo sin dejar de sonreírme

Corri hacia donde se encontraba Jack, pero vi que tenia una cara molesta

-Que pasa?- pregunte, adivinado la respuesta

-Que le veias a ese?- me acuso apuntando hacia donde se había ido Edward, pues si me le había quedando viendo como tonta- Que?, a caso te gusta?

-Jack no seas ridículo!- ahora si me enoje, una cosa es que me gustara su sonrisa y otra que me gustara el, bueno ahora ya no estaba tan segura- No digas tonterías Jack, es mi amigo eso es rodo

-Pues de la forma y como lo miras, se ve otra cosa

-Oh, perdón- dije sarcásticamente- Ahora no puedo tener amigos, en ese caso tu tampoco tengas amigas

-Es muy diferente- aclaro

-Diferente, porque?- pregunte aguantando las ganas de gritarle

-Porque soy hombre- dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

-Ay Dios mio!!!-dije con coraje- Eres un estúpido machista, lo sabias, de una vez te digo eso de la opresión a la mujer acabo hace mas de 200 años, así que no me vengas con esas ridiculeces

-Oh, pero eso no significa que estes de zorra con el- que??, acaso me llamo zorra, eso si no lo podía soportar

-Sabes que?- dije con saña- Estoy harta de tus malditos celos y no me interesa estar con alguien que no confie en mi y me trate de zorra, asi que… SE ACABO JACK!!- le grite- ME OISTE SE ACABO!!

Sali corriendo de ahí, estaba tan pero tan enojada, corri hasta la cancha que casi nadie visitaba, ya que estaba muy lejos y me puse a llorar, como pudo dudar de mi, nunca le di motivos. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no quería a Jack. Pero aun asi segui llorando, porque me había ofendido y eso no lo toleraba, pero de repente sentí una mano fría en mi hombro, voltee y ahí estaba, Edward junto a mi, con cara de preocupación

-Helena, lo siento- se disculpo

-Porque te disculpas?- pregunte confundida

-Es que por mi culpa, te peleaste con Jack

-Mo fue tu culpa, el y sus malditos celos fue lo que arruino todo- confese nose porque pero el me inspiraba confianza

-Si pero…-decia- Dale otra oportunidad

-No lo creo Edward, no es la primera ves que me lo hace, ya hubo varias ocasiones que sus celos me sacaban de quisio. Pero jamás me había ofendido con eso de ser una zorra- y volvi a romper en llanto, solo eran lagrimas de coraje pero no podia evitarlo me hizo enojar mucho. De repente unos frios brazos me rodearon

-Ya esta todo bien, calma- Edward, me estaba consolando, me lo decía en forma tan dulce y eso me tranquilizo, estuvimos asi un buen rato hasta que me tranquilice y me separe de el

-Gracias Edward

-Es un placer- y me volvió a dar esa sonrisa en la que yo siempre- sin saber- porque me perdia y esos ojos me hipnotizaban, pero de repente como si me estuvieran llamando, me puse de puntillas y lo bese

Pv. Edward

Me sentía bien consolando a Helena, aunque me encontraba un poco culpable ya que por mi, ella se había peleado con su novio, estuve escuchando la pelea en los pensamientos de el, y como la ofendió, diciéndole que estaba coqueteando conmigo, eso no era cierto, ella siempre mencionaba que a el no le gustaba verla conmigo, cuando ella se gue corriendo, escuche algo en la mente de Jack, que me hizo sentir mas culpable

"_Oh! Dios, que eh hecho, no puedo creer lo que le dije, debo pedirle perdón, no quiero perderla"_

Fue por eso que trate de convencerla de que lo perdonara y le diera otra oportunidad, pero ella se negó diciendo que no era la primera vez que lo hacia, que era mejor terminar con eso, pero lo que la hizo enojar fue porque la llamo zorra. Asi que por inercia la abrace, me sentía tan bien estrechándola en mis brazos , el calor que sentía, su corazón latir fue tan gratificante

-Ya esta todo bien, calma- le decía para calmarla, cuando se tranquilizo se separo de mi

-Gracias Edward

-Fue un placer- y le sonreí, sentí como me perdia en su mirada y de la nada ella m,e estaba besando, se sentía muy bien sus labios tibios sobre los mios, pero no lo podía hacer, no la debería estar besando ni haberlo permitido, si algo salía mal la lastimaría y además no puedo traicionar a Bella, aunque se paresca mucho, no era mi Bella, asi que de manera no muy brusca me separe de ella

-Yo…yo lo siento- se disculpo parecía averginzada

-No, no hay problema- menti

-No, perdón, yo… yo debo irme- tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo

¿Qué fue lo que paso?, como permiti esto pasara yo amo a Bella y deje que ella me besara

Pv. Alice

Iba caminando por los pasillos junto a Jasper cuando vi a Edward, con una cara que no podía decifrar

-Edward que pasa?- pregunte

-Es que Alice, mmm… Helena me… me beso-dijo

-Pero como paso?- pregunto Jasper

Edward nos conto lo sucedido y de cómo se dieron las cosas, yo solo escuchaba, porque todo esta yo ya lo sabia

-Como que ya lo sabias?- me respondió Edward a mis pensamientos un poco molesto- Y no me lo dijiste

-Mira, calmate no le grites- dijo Jasper defendiéndome

-No, Jasper espera, le tiene razón se lo debi haber dicho

-Bueno, eso ya no importa- dijo Edward- La cosa es como voy a ver a Helena a los ojos mañana, ella se fue mu avergonzada de la cancha

-Solo habla con ella y dile que no estas molesto, y que nadie tuvo la culpa, que no quieres perder su amistad por una tontería- dijo Jasper

-Si creo que tienes razón

-Bueno me parece bien, solo que no hay que contárselo a Rosalie, porque ya sabes se va poner como leona

-Si es cierto- dijo Edward riendo

Con eso nos fuimos a nuestras clases, pero algo me decía que ahí se estaba cosechando algo, quizá ya era hora de que mi hermano olvide a Bella y encuentre el amor otra ves

-ESO NUNCA!!- me grito Edward cuando escucho lo ultimo- Jamas olvidare a Bella, JAMAS!!

-Esta bien, esta bien- me disculpe- Yo solo decía

**BUENO AKI TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO**

**QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO….**

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA**

**POR FALTA DE TIEMPO SI NO POR MI SUBIA**

**CAPITULO A DIARIO…**

**NOS VEMOS =)**


	11. CAPITULO 10: DEJA VU

**DISCULPEN X LA TARDANSA ESQUE HABIA ESTADO MEDIO**

**MALITA Y POR ESO NO PODIA ESCRIBIR Y TAMPOCO**

**APROVECHE ESTE TIEMPO QUE NO HUBO CLASES X LO MISMO**

**PERO SIN MAS AKI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO…**

CAPITULO 10

DEJA VU

Pv. Helena

Estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido ayer con Edward, iba caminando por la calle, porque ahora que deje a Jack me iba caminando a la escuela, de todas formas no era mucho la caminata solo 3 cuadras, cuando de repente escuche mi nombre:

-Helena!!-esa voz la conocía muy bien, voltee y vi a Jack corriendo hacia mi

-Que quieres Jack?-pregunte como si nada

-Helena, perdón, fui un idiota, por favor perdóname no debi haberte dicho eso, lo siento

-Esta bien Jack, te perdono-de repente me sonrio-Pero no esperes que vuelva contigo, me ofendiste, dudaste de mi, no creo que asi funcionen las cosas

-Por favor Helena, no me dejes- dijo triste

-Lo siento en serio, ayer me di cuenta de muchas cosas y solo te veo como amigo

-es por el chico nuevo, verdad?-me pregunto

-No, Edward no tuvo nada que ver con esto, de hecho el me pidió que te diera otra oportunidad, el se estaba disculpando por ti, y yo le dije que no era tarde tarde o temprano iva a pasar y bueno paso

-Pero yo no quiero perderte

-Lo siento, es lo mas que puedo hacer es que seamos amigos, eso es todo mi amistad

-Esta bien, gracias por perdonarme

Caminamos hacia la escuela, yo no decía nada ni el tampoco, eso me incomodo aun mas cuando al fin llegamos aun faltaba mucho para que me empezaran las clase asi que me esperando, estaba recargada en un poste, mientras Jack se fue a su clase, me sentía mal por haberlo tratado con tanta frialdad, pero el se lo busco no?, pero de repente voltee a ver a Edward, me miraba profundamente y yo también lo veía pero retire la mirada, solo cuando escuche un coche que derrapaba y venia directo hacia mi, no me podía mover, asi que cerre los ojos esperando lo peor, escuche el estruendo del mismo coche estrellándose en el muro del edificio, abri los ojos solo para notar que yo no estaba en el lugar en donde se supone que debería estar y en donde seria mi tumba, me encontraba a 5 metros del lugar, todos corrienron al lugar del accidente sin percartarse de mi, para ver al conductor, me quede estática pensando, quien me salvo?. Entonces voltee y vi a Edward que me estaba mirando con cara de preocupación un momento después llego toda su familia y platicaban de algo mas bien discutían y me voltearon a ver, unos con caras molestas excepto, la joven mas pequeña creo que se llamaba Alice, compartíamos la clase de literatura, me veía con alegría, pero porque?

Pv. Edward

Hoy hablaría con Helena, sobre lo que paso el otro dia, no estaba enfadado con ella sino conmigo mismo por haberlo permitido, asiq eu la espere en el estacionamiento, pero la vi llegar con Jack, note que los dos iban incomodos, quizá no me habia hecho caso y no lo perdono pero pude escuchar los pensamientos de Jack sonaba a arrepentido:

"_No puede ser lo arruine, yo la amo, pero creo que ella solo me ve como un amigo, bueno intentare ser su amigo, pero va a ser muy difícil verla todos los días"_

Cuando Jack se fue no pude evitar verla con preocupación, me devolvió la mirada y la retiro muy rápido, con un poco de vergüenza, no pude terminar de pensar cuando rápidamente corri hacia ella y la salve, ella tenia los ojos cerrados asi que no se dio cuenta de que yo la salve y regrese a mi lugar tan rápido como llegue, volteo a verme, en eso llegaron mis hermanos:

-Edward, que paso?-dijo Alice- Solo vi el auto iba hacia Helena

-No paso nada malo, yo la salve-conteste

-Que hiciste que?-me gruño Rosalie

-Edward, otra vez?-esta vez fue Emmett

-En que estabas pensando?, no pensaste que pudieron verte, incluso ella-la voz de Rosalie sonaba molesta

-No nadie me vio, no te preocupes

-Ash!!- exclamo Rose

-Rosalie tiene razón, Edward pudieron verte y como ivamos a explicar eso- dijo Jasper preocupado

-Perdon, no lo se no lo pùde evitar

-Porque?, Edward dime- dijo Alice

-Nose Alice, no lo se, sabes que mejor vámonos a clases

Y me diriji a mi clase de química, pero sabia que Alice no lo dejaría pasar esto, me esperaba una larga charla después, entre al laboratorio y el profesor aun no había llegado, fui hacia mi mesa, Helena tampoco había llegado, a lo mejor todavía estaba asustada y mejor decidió regresar a casa, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando la vi cruzar el umblar de la puerta.

Se sento a mi lado con la mirada hacia abajo, asi que mejor decidi romper el hielo y la salude ya que supongo que ella no lo haría…

-Hola Helena

-Hola, Edward- me dijo tímidamente aun con la mirada hacia abajo

Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé

**BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO**

**QUE LES GUSTE LO DEL ACCIDENTE**

**ES PARA RECORDAR LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS NO?**

**JEJEJE DESPUES LE QUEDA UNA CHARLA A EDWARD**

**ESPERO QUE ALICE LE PUEDA SACAR LA SOPA **

**ASI QUE NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA…**

**BYE**


	12. CAPITULO 11: TRATAR DE OLVIDAR EL PASADO

**SIN MAS TARDANSA AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 11**

**CAPITULO 11**

TRATAR DE OLVIDAR EL PASADO

Pv. Edward

Tenia que aprovechar la ausencia del maestro para aclarar las cosas con ella…

-Helena, podemos hablar?

-No creo que sea buen momento-dijo- No me siento bien, acabo de terminar con mi novio

-Pero si ayer dijiste que no te importaba

-Lose, pero ayer estaba molesta, dije cosas que no sabia que decía

-Y también hiciste cosas que no debías- la acuse

-Si lo se, y discúlpame, se que no debi- me decía aun sin mirarme

-Esta bien, no fue tu intención, no estoy molesto contigo

-Que?, no lo estas?-ahora si me estaba mirando

-No

-Gracias Edward- me contesto con una sonrisa, era la primera ves que me sonreía desde que nos conocimos, en el fondo me sentí extraño

-Entonces- comencé- Ahora si podemos ser amigos?

-Claro, porque no- me dijo sonriente

Me daba gusto ser su amigo, me hacia sentir bien, aunque la realidad puso su cara fea, y me recordó uqe no debía ser su amigo, pero que ahora eso ya no importaba. Talvez Alice tenga razón ya es tiempo de olvidar el pasado, aunque para mi sea muy difícil.

Pv. Helena

No me lo podía creer, que el no se haya enfadado por el beso, yo pensé que se iba a enojar y que me alejara de el, pero no, me pidió que fueramos amigos y yo sin dudarlo le dije que si, no paraba de soreir ante eso y creo que lo noto:

-Y bien…-interrumpio el hilo de mis pensamientos

-Que?- pregunte y me di cuenta que no dejaba de sonreir.

En eso llego el profesor y tuve que voltear para prestar atención, no sabia que responderle, asi que me la pase viendo a la clase, estaba apenda porque me le había sonreído como una tonta.

Cuando la clase termino quería irme rápidamente, pero como no, algo raro en mi tropecé con uno de los bancos de otro compañero y me iba a dar santo trancazo en una de las orillas de las mesas de laboratorio, cuando sentí un brazo que me sostenía, cuando me di cuenta, vi que estuve a punto de pegarme con el filo de esta, fácilmente me la habría abierto y tendrían que llevarme al hospital, y toda la cosa, pero cuando voltee a ver a mi salvador, mi gozo en un pozo, era el: Edward

-mmm… gracias, Edward

-Wow!! Estuviste a punto de abrirte el cráneo

-No seas exagerado-debati- A lo mucho un chipote pero nada mas-apenada de lo cual cerca estaba de la verdad aquel comentario, pero no lo iba aceptar

-Bueno, eres siempre asi de torpe?- pregunto con unos ojos que albergaba esperanza, pero de que?

-No, es mi tropiezo, yo soy muy cuidadosa por donde camino- dije algo molesta por el comentario

-Entonces?- seguía con lo mismo

-No te digo que es mi primer tropiezo

-Si, claro- empezó a reprimir una risita

-Oye!!... no te rias, es cierto- ahora si me enoje- No todos somos tan "perfectos" – hice en énfasis en la palabra- como tu. Soy una persona como cualquiera que tiene errores, lo sabes?

-Es cierto- acepto al fin- Siento haberme, burlado de ti no volverá a pasar

-Bueno, de todas formas no tengo tiempo para pelearme contigo sobre mi torpeza, tengo que irme a clases

-Ok… oye- me detuvo cuando estuve a punto de salir

-Que?

-Me acompañas a almorzar- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Hum!... lo siento, quede que veria a unas compañeras en el almuerzo, para discutir sobre la tarea de Historia- menti no es que no sea interesante su propuesta, además sentía curiosidad por el, pero acababa de romper con Jack, si los demás chicos me veian con el empezarían los rumores y será frustrante- pero gracias, quizás otro dia, te parece?- obio que lo iba a prolongar bastante tiempo, hasta que fuera correcto

-Esta bien, como quieras- me dio la impresión de que estaba decepcionado, pero lo ignore.

Ya afuera , me esperaba mi amiga Vika, ya que nos tocaba la misma clase, me miraba con esa cara que yo solo conocía, tenia ganas de interrogarme algo, aunque tenia una ligera sospecha de que era

-Hola Vika, que pasa porque me miras asi- le dije cuando nos dirijiamos a clases

-No te hagas- dijo

-Que?

-Tu y el chico nuevo

-Oh, Edward, que hay con el?

-Por que te quedaste mucho tiempo hablando con el- me hecho unos ojos que daban miedo

-Por nada es solo un amigo- dije algo cansada

-Uno muy guapo- debatió- Debes ser la envidia de la escuela, en clase anterior, todas las chicas hablan de los nuevos en especial de Edward, con que Edward eh?, voy a cobrar por dar el nombre, varias chicas se lo han preguntado, jaja!

-Ay dios!, tu siempre de ambiciosa

-Que? Hay que sacar provecho de lo que sabemos, no?

-No pues si, entonces no debería yo cobrarte por el nombre- le dije en broma

-Nop, la ley de la amistad lo prohíbe- me atajo- Y tu lo sabes bien

-Ok, jamás te voy a ganar sobre eso- con ella eso era caso perdido- Ley de la amistad??- dije, ella se encojio de hombros

-Bueno, volvamos al tema- dijo de repente

-Que cosa?

-Es cierto que terminaste con Jack

-Si

-Fue por el nuevo

-No claro que no, sus mugres celos me sacaban de quisio y creo que…

-Que

-Lo deje de querer, eso es todo

-Wow!, ya habían durado casi 3 años juntos, y asi de la nada lo dejas de querer?

-Si, tiene algo de malo?

-No, nada-espero- Solo que todos lo veian como la pareja perfecta pensé que iban a llegar al altar

-Jaja, no seas ridícula- le dije pegándole en el brazo

-Que!- se quejo- Eso parcian

-Pues ya vez, que no todo es lo que parece- Ahora me miraba con ojos entrecerrados con sospecha

-Ahora que?-dije

-Yo sigo diciendo, que es por el nuevo

-Ya te dije que no es asi

-Oh vamos, me vas a negar que no esta guapo, buenísimo dirían otras mas zorrinas

-No, no lo voy a negar

-Y tampoco me vas a negar que te gusta?- esa pregunta me sorprendió con la guardia baja

Ahí si me quede callada, no tenia que responderle algo ingenioso, que decirle por suerte ya habíamos llegado al salón y por suerte el maestro ya había entrado ya que no quería seguir con el tema.

-Disculpe, por la tardansa- le dije al maestro

-Si pasen, pero que no vuelva a suceder, la puntualidad es muy importante en mi clase

-Si profesor- dijimos las 2

-Ni te creas que la conversación termino- me dijo mi amiga en un susurro

-No deberías preocuparte en cobrar por ese nombre- trate de distraerla u creo que funciono

-Es cierto!- vaya, creo que funciono- Pero aun me debes esa charla- ups! Creo que no

-Si como quieras- en que me meti, esta tipa no me iba a dejar en paz la conocía muy bien.

Pero si me dejo rondando dos preguntas:

¿Me gusta Edward?

¿Por el termine con Jack?

**AKI TERMINA ESTE CAP**


	13. CAPITULO 12: MI NUEVA AMIGA

**HOLAX PERDON POR EL RETRASO EN VERDAD**

**LO SIENTO PERO NO EH TENIDO TIEMPO…**

**EN SERIO Y GRAX X LAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE**

**ME INSPIRARON PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO XD**

**CAPITULO 12**

Mi nueva amiga

Lalalala, iba caminando a mi clase de literatura yo sola, ya que Jasper, iba a la suya que estaba en otro edificio, y los demás no los veía cerca, cuando entre no Y había dado cuenta-cosa rara de mi- que Helena iba en mi misma clase asique, mi ingeniosa cabecita tuvo una idea.

-Hola!!-salude- Helena cierto?

-Hum, si- dudo un poco o sorprendida por mi saludo- Si soy yo

- Ah! Pues, mucho gusto, soy Alice, disculpa por no haberme presentado antes, pero sabes, las tareas, la presiones y todo eso

-Pero Alice- vaya me llamo por mi nombre- Es la primera semana de clases no hay tanta presión ni tampoco tareas

-Ah si?, creo que lo imagine, bueno me puedo sentar- le señale el siento de a lado

-Oh claro, ese asiento esta vacio

-Gracias, y bien…Que me cuentas?

-No mucho, lo usual, la presión y las tareas- rio

-Si creo que si- yo tambien rei

-Te tengo una pregunta- me dijo

-Sip, que quieres preguntar

-Porque hablas conmigo-dijo seria- No te ofendas. Pero eh notado que tus hermanos no socializan mucho, y tu y Edward solo me hablan a mi

-Pues me pareces amigable, eso es todo, y pienso que podemos ser grandes amigas

-Si, creo que si

-Bueno, te gustaría ir de compras conmigo después de clases??

-Hum, compras?- dudo

-Es que sabes soy nueva en la ciudad- de mentir no mentia era nueva en esta época-Y como tu vives aquí, me podias dar un tour

-Este…-y en eso llego el profesor, rayos!, estuvo cerca

-Me dices luego- dije. Parece que la suerte estaba de mi lado porque la clase paso muy rápido, y yo esperaba su respuesta

-Y bien?, me vas a dar un tour o no?- le dije

-Este yo…-parecia que me iba a decir que no, pero volteo y al parecer vio algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión- Si, si claro… como quiera

Voltee a ver el porque de su asentimiento y vi una chica que la miraba con gesto emocionante

-Helena!, consegui mucho con su nombre… ah! Hola me perdi de algo

-Ah no Vika, esta es Alice mi nueva amiga- "me dijo amiga en definitivo esto lo iba a escribir en mi diario" que emoción!!!- Y Alice ella es Vika

-Mucho gusto en conocerte-salude

-Igualmente Alice- respondió- Helena recuerdo que tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente

-Si me gustaría, Vika pero le dije a Alice que le daría un tour por el pueblo y la acompañaría de compras después de clases

-Tu?, Dando tours?- la miro perpleja

-Es que siempre hay una primera vez no?- dijo

-No te molesta, verdad?- diije

-No, no hay problema nos vemos luego

-Bueno, Helena te espero en coche después de clases, te parece?

-Si, pero cual es tu coche?- pregunto

- Es un Porsche negro, no hay pierde

-Muy bien, te veo luego

Vaya no imagine fue fácil convencerla de ir conmigo, si que era diferente a Bella, y me detuve en seco al recordarla, mi hermana, Bella, me sentía muy triste al recordarla, y como me era difícil convencerla para que la vistiera y maquillarla

-Alice?-volte era Jasper

-Hola Jazz

-Te noto distraída- me dijo

-Solo recordaba los momentos que vivi con Bella, lo cual era difícil que me dejara vestirla Y todo eso

-Ah osea lo que sentí, eras tu??

-Culpable- lo abrace y luego sonreí

-Y esa Sonrisa?- pregunto dudoso

-Recurdas la chica que se parece a Bella?

-Helena?

-Exacto-conteste

-Que con ella?

-Bueno la invite a ir de compras conmigo después de clase y me va dar un tour

- Y eso para que?

-Bueno intento ser su amiga

-Ay Alice!- dijo mviendo al cabeza

-Que?

-No me digas, que vas a remplazar a Bella con esa chica solo porque se parce a ella

-No, no claro que no-dije luego luego

-Entonces?

-No se dirás que soy psíquica- rodo los ojos- Bueno tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella

-Segura?

-Segurísima- siempre mi Jazz tan protector- Alguna ves me eh equivocado

-No, pero si estas segura

-Claro, ahora a correr o llegaremos tarde a clases

-Vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano

Y juntos fuimos a nuestros respectivas clases, solo esperaba que terminaran las clases, para mi paseo con Helena, por eso no quice revisar su futuro, porque quería que todo fuera espontaneo. Lo que dijo Jasper me sorprendió, yo jamas iba a remplazar a Bella ella era mi hermana asi que eso no se hace

-Oye Alice!- Grito Jasper

-Si?

-Edward sabe que vas a secuestrar a Helena?

-No, porque deberia saberlo?

-Solo, porque casi apuesto que va preguntar por ti y tambien porque no va a ver a la chica, y sabes del humor que se pone

-Ay!- me queje- Pues dile a donde voy y ya despues yo me encargo de el cuando llegue

-Bien te veo luego- me dio un beso y se fue a su salón

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…**

**TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR MAS SEGUIDO…**

**NO ME MATEN PLIS XS**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA…**


	14. CAPITULO 13: DE COMPRAS

**SIN MAS TARDANZA EL CAPITULO 13**

**CAPITULO 13**

DE COMPRAS

Pv. Helena

Cuando terminaron las clases me fui al estacionamiento a buscar el auto de Alice, me dijo era un Porsche negro, cuando lo visualice ya que resaltaba en todos. Solo pasaron 10 minutos cuando escuche mi nombre

-Helena!- grito Alice- Llevas mucho esperándome

-No mucho- respondi

-Que bueno

-Muy bien, que quieres hacer primero: te doy el tour o ir de compras

-Que te parece si primero me das mi tour

-Me parece bien vamos

Alice subió a su auto, ah decir verdad era mejor por dentro: los asientos cubiertos por tapicería color morado, y que decir del equipo de sonido muy moderno, había bocinas a cada lado de la puerta… hermoso el auto de los sueños de cualquiera…

-Caray!! Alice que lindo coche tan hermoso

-Te gusta?

-Pues claro, a quien no?- dije con un poco de emicion

-Me alegro, fue un regalo de mi padre de cumpleaños

-Pues que suerte tienes- dije- Yo ni carro tengo

-No, solo es un lujo, pero bueno vámonos si no no acabaremos hoy

-Si

-Oh, se me olvidaba, no tienes que avisarles a tus padres que vas a llegar tarde

-No, no hay necesidad, yo vivo sola asi que llego a la hora que quiero

-Y no te da miedo?- dijo arrancado el coche

-No, el vecindario es muy tranquilo

-Si tu lo dices

Nos dirigimos a la ciudad y el tour fue corto, le mostre todos los lugares que conocía y le platique un poco de la historia y todo eso al final nos detuvimos, por algo de comer ya que moria de hambre

-Segura que no quieres nada?- pregunte

-No, ya sabes debo cuidar la línea y no creo que eso me ayude mucho- dijo apuntando a mi hamburguesa con cara de asco- Ademas soy vegetariana

-Por dios! Alice, como si lo necesitaras, tienes un buen cuerpo, no creo que necesites dieta

-Andale ya termina, porque nos vamos al centro comercial de compras

-OK

Cuando termine de comer, nos dirigimos al centro comercial y vi en sus ojos un brillo que no reconoci, pero sentía que debía de tener miedo por eso, parecía que de verdad le gustaran las compras. Entramos al estacionamiento y en cuanto esatciono el coche bajo de manera muy rápida

-Vamos! Helena, que se va acabar todo

-No seas exagerada

-Es que hace como 10 dias que no voy de compras y necesito ir

-10 dias?! Alice! Yo no voy hace como 6 meses

-Eso se debe tu mal gusto en tu ropa- dijo- Pero para eso estoy yo

-Oye!, no visto tan mal

-Bien, no vendrá mal un cambio de imagen, me asegurare que vistas como se debe

-Pero Alice, no tengo dinero

-Ay amiga, nunca dije que "tu" ibas a comprar

-No puedo aceptar que gastes dinero en mi, asi estoy bien gracias

-Tonterias!, tomalo como un regalo de todos los cumpleaños que te debo

-Pero…- me interrumpió

-Pero nada, vamos- y me empujo dentro, después de entrar y salir de tiendas, me estaba empezando a cansar ya que mi nueva y loca amiga amante de las compras, me compro un conjunto de cada tienda y ya llevaba como 8 bolsas de ropa

-Alice estoy cansada, podemos descansar?

-Como?, todavía nos faltan 4 tiendas

-Ya llebo muchas cosas, no puedo permitir que gastes un centavo mas en mi

-Lo hago con gusto, andale solo una tienda mas y prometo que volveremos a casa

-Lo prometes?- dije

-Palabra de osito Bimbo XD- dijo sonriente

-Si no que te castigue Marinela

-Claro- respondió

-OK

Cuando porfin salimos de ahí yo llevaba 14 bolsas de ropa, eso sin contar las tantas que llevaba Alice en su carrito, con mucho trabajo metimos todas las bolsas al auto, y salimos delcentro comercial

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto

-Creo que si, no creopoder caminar con 14 bolsas en la mano y tampoco creo que me dejen subir al autobús

-Ok, ya entendí talves me pase…

-Que te psaste?, te superpasaste -interrumpi-No puedo creer que me hayas comprado todo esto

-Lo hago con gusto

-Siempre haces esto con tus amigos?-pregunte

-De hecho solo con una-de repente su semblante se volvió triste- Era mi mejor amiga, podría decirse que mi hermana

-Que paso?

-Bueno, me es difícil hablar de ello

-Esta bien, si te incomoda no me digas nada

-No, es eso tu me inspiras confianza, solo recordarlo me trae los buenos recuerdos que vivimos juntas, eso es todo

-Ella… ella se quedo en el anterior pueblo en donde vivías?

-No, ella…

-Que paso?- vi que hizo una mueca- Bueno si quieres no me digas?

-Murio, ella murió hace tiempo, y pues me puse muy triste, aunque poco a poco lo estoy superando- después rio

Me quede pensando unos minutos, quería preguntar si la persona de la que hablaba era la misma en la que yo estaba pensando

-Alice, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Que cosa?

-De casualidad, tu amiga no era la novia de Edward?

-Si es la misma-me dijo con el mismo tono

-Eso pensé

-Por que lo preguntas?

-No, por nada en especial, solo recordé el dia que en que conoci a Edward me dijo que le había compuesto una melodía a su novia

-Ah, la melodía que dijiste conocer?

-Si, aunque creo que me pude confundir, esque cuando la escuche crei conocerla

-Talvez

-Y Alice, Edward la amaba mucho verdad- no se porque al preguntar esto sentí algo en mi pecho- Lo note por el tono de tristeza en su voz al hablar de ella

-Si demasiado, su perdida le afecto mucho, aquí entre nos, no le digas esto, pero sentía como de un momento a otro se iba a suicidar, nos costo mucho trabajo a mis hermanos y a mi, consolarlo para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, es por eso que nos mudamos aquí, a un lugar lejano que no le recuerde nada de ella

Su historia me dejo pensando, Edward se pensaba suicidar?, no lo podia creer en verdad la amaba y mucho, a tal grado de morir por estar con ella

-Pero creo que ya lo esta superando, puedo verlo se le nota mas alegre

- Debe ser el cambio de ambiente

-De hecho, ese cambio fue a raíz de que te conoció

Me quede si n palabras ante su confecion, no no creo, apenas nos habíamos conocido y poco de ser amigos aun no había hecho nada

-No lo creo Alice

-En serio, el no lo nota, pero nosotros si

-Bueno, me alegro poder ayudar en algo, creo

-Y no sabes como- luego se detuvo- Bien llegamos, te ayudo con tus bolsas?

-Si gracias

Nos bajamos del auto y me ayudo, a sacar las bolsas y ponerlas dentro de la casa

-Te gustaria pasar?-pregunte

-Me ancantaria…pero ya es tarde y mis padres se han de preguntar donde ando, talvez otro dia

-Vale, gracias otra vez por todo Alice no me la había pasado tan bien hace mucho y por confiar en mi

-No hay de que, te veo mañana- cuando iba a dar la vuelta le hable

-Y otra cosa Alice

-Que cosa?- volteo a verme

-Si no es mucha mi indiscreción, cual era su nombre?- pregunte. Ella pareció dudar, pero al final respondió

-Bella Swan

-Bella- repeti

Si no me equivocaba era el mismo nombre que Edward dijo al verme por primera vez el dia que lo conoci, pero que relación tengo con ella. Que raro? Y porque Alice se comportaba asi conmigo si recién nos conocíamos?

**QUE LES PARECIO POCO A POCO SE VA DESCUBRIENDO MAS**

**AHORA HELENA ESTA EN DUDAS QUE RELACION TIENE ELLA CON BELLA SWAN…**

**NI SE IMAGINA CUAL ES….**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**EN SEGUIDA EL CAPITULO 14…**

**NO SE LO PIERDAN HABRA CONFESIONES DE EDWARD…**


	15. CAPITULO 14:CONFESIONES

**HOLA OTRA VEZ AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 14**

**CAPITULO 14**

**CONFESIONES**

Pv. Edward

Iba saliendo de clases y espere de costumbre a mis hermanos junto a mi coche, cuando por fin salieron vi que Alice no estaba con ellos, esto me olia muy mal

-que anda Edward- me saludo Emmett

-donde esta Alice?-pregunte

-ay nose!, no soy su mama-esta vez Rosalie hablo-como que ya esta grandesita como para que la estes cuidando, no?, además tiene su coche puede regresar sola

-su coche?, no trajo su coche-respondi

-Rose- la regaño Jasper

-Jasper?, dime en donde esta tu mujer?- ahora si me saco de onda

-esta bien,gracias Rosalie- se quejo

-de nada- respondió cruzándose de brazos

-Alice invito a Helena, de compras, si y tambien a un tour

-y porque hizo eso?-dijo Emmett- esa enana si que esta loquita

-no le digas enana-dijo Jasper- calmate

-siempre tan defensor-se burlo- que hombre tan serio

-ya calmence parecen niños-dijo Rosalie con tono autoritario

-bueno ya- me queje- vámonos ya le preguntare después personalmente

Paso la tarde muy despacio para mi gustoa me movia de un lugar a otro en la sala ahí tambien estaba Esme sentada en el sofá,viéndome

-Edward hijo ya calmate-dijo Esme- le vas hacer un hoyo al piso

-es que no tengo idea de porque Alice se la llevo de compras a quien sabe que

-a lo mejor intento ser amable

-no,no,no ese chica tiene algo entre manos

-Edward,siempre tan Sherlock-se burlo Emmett-ya calmate cuando llegue la acorralas y le sacas la verdad a golpes

-acorralar a quien?-en eso entro Jasper

-a Alice

-y porque?- pregunto molesto

-no, Jasper, no la voy acorralar, cállate Emmett!!-dije- solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas

-ah bueno- contesto mas tranquilo. En eso escuchamos el sonido de un motor deteniéndose y dar la vuelta rumbo a la casa, hacia el garaje

-vaya por fin llego- gruñi

-calmate hijo- dijo Esme

-si calmate hijo se burlo Emmett

-Emmett!!- le gruño Esme

Con eso Alice entro como con 20 bolsas o mas- no las conte- a las casa, en eso Jasper, se acerco para ayudarla

-permiteme Al-y tomo sus bolsas y se fue rumbo a su habitación

-gracias cariño-le grito

-muy bien Alice- empece- ahora dime con mucha calma COMO PORQUE TE LLEVASTE A HELENA DE COMPRAS!!!, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!!!- le grite

-AY ¡ Edward no me grites no estoy sorda, Auch! Mi orejita sensible. Ya sabia que esto iba a pasar pero no pensé que me fueras a gritar- se quejo. Entonces la tome del brazo y me la lleve al garaje a rastaras, ahora si quería respuestas y me las iba a dar porque si

-tranquilízate Edward

-estoy tranquilo, solo dime en que estabas pensando cuando te llevaste a Helena de compras

-porque es mi amiga, tiene algo de malo?

-no, solo que es raro de ti,eso solo lo hacias con…

-Bella?- dijo terminando mi frase-

-si

-lose es, que es solo que esa chica me cae muy bien

-pero no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que se parece a Bella verdad?, no le contaste nada sobre ella

-no,solo le conte que yo hacia eso con Bella, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y por cierto me pregunto por su nombre

-y supongo que no se lo dijiste, verdad?

-no, si se lo dije

-que?!-gruñi

-pues si quiero ser su amiga debo tenerle confianza

-y que te dijo? Nada o pregunto mas

-no-_Aunque repitió el nombre y se quedo pensando_

-lastima que no pueda leerle la mente y saber que piensa- dije desesperado

-oye oye, porque tan interesado- Alice me dio una mirada picara

-no estoy interesado

-aja, solo mirar tu cara me lo dice todo- me atajo- anda vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi- y me puso su cara de perrito atropellado, como alguien tan pequeño puede tanto poder sobre mi

-es que no se, con ella…

-si?- me insito a seguir

-ok, con ella me siento bien, contento completo, nose como hace un siglo no me sentía

-Edward?-pregunto

-que?

-estas enamorado de ella?

-NO!!!, jamas, nunca amare a otra que no sea Bella

-bien ya calmate-_pero almenos admite que te gusta_

_-_creo que si

-perfecto!!!- y empezó a dar saltitos

-ah no!?, nada de perfecto!!-y la imite dando saltitos-

-muy gracioso, jeje-respondio sarcástica

-mira Alice-dije serio- ella me gusta ya te lo dije, pero no se si llegue amar otra vez, porque si lo hago, no quiero lastimarla, como lo hice con Bella, ya viste lo que le paso por mi culpa

-Edward-sono desesperada- no puedes echarte la culpa todo el tiempo, lo que paso fue un accidente, eso pasa a todas horas, solo que en este caso la persona afectada fue Bella, pero tu no lo provocaste

-que no lo provoque?, yo la arrastre a eso, si me hubiera quedado con ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado

-pero Edward este es el momento, la vida te esta dando otra oportunidad de ser feliz y enamorarte de nuevo, porque la desperdicias?

-porque tengo miedo?- dije sincero

-miedo de que?

-de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo…- en eso me interrumpió

-por eso tienes una oportunidad de borrar el pasado y que vuelvas a ser feliz. Cometiste un error correcto- yo asentí- todos los cometemos y ya pagaste tu castigo: 137 años 11 meses 6 dias 23 horas 57 minutos y 56 segundos no se te hace mucho tiempo de soledad

-tu crees?

-claro!, cuando me eh equivocado?

-que debo hacer?-pregunte

-ash! Hombre tenias que ser, pues conquistala!!!-grito

-nose si pueda-dude- como le hago??

-ay carajo!-bufo molesta- muy sencillo paltica con ella, eres su amigo no?- yo asentí- bueno ese es un paso, preguntale sobre ella que le gusta y esas cosas, acompañala a clases, yo que se?!

-esta bien Alice, lo intentare- la abrece- solo una cosa mas

-que?

-no quiero que revises el futuro, si? Quiero que todo fluya solo, entiendes?

-muy te lo prometo

-gracias

-ya sabes- respondió

**OK QUE LES PARECE EDWARD LO INTENTARA**

**QUE LINDO AHORA FALTA QUE HELENA SE DECIDA**

**PERO ESO LO VEREMOS EN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**BYE**


	16. CAPITULO 15: VISTIENDO A HELENA

**CAPITULO 15**

**VISTIENDO A HELENA**

**Pv. **Helena

-Bella Swan?-repeti

Cuando Alice se fue en su auto, que por cierto maneja como loca, me quede pensando en lo que dijo de su amiga, en seria la quería mucho y que ella hiciera todo esto de las compras todos los días, uf!! Cansado, me meti a mi casa que estaba mas sola que un panteón, y encendí la luces, acomode todas las bolsas que Alice me había comprado, en el suelo y me sente en el sillón. En eso el teléfono sono:

-ash!, ahora quien será-me queje y me levante- bueno- conteste

-Helena soy yo, Vika- respondió mi amiga

-si que paso?

-nada, solo te llame porque recuerdo que tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente

-Vika amiga, estoy muy cansada para escuchar tus sospechas y esas cosas, no sabes como esta chica Alice me hizo caminar

-tan malo fue?- rio

-recorrimos todo el centro comercial, cada tienda, me entiendes cada una de ellas!!

-al menos compraste algo?

-aquí viene lo mas raro, ella me compro todo, uno o dos conjuntos de cada tienda y no me dejo pagar nada, tengo abastecimiento para un año

-en serio?-dijo sorprendida- no te dejo pagar nada?

-nop

-vaya chica! Si que eres afortunada

-porque?, porque soy afortunada?

-porque?- dijo.- pues fácil… uno: le gustas a su hermano, que es uno de los chicos mas cotisados de la escuela y dos: eres amiga de su hermana que te compra…-en eso interrumpi

-espera, espera… que yo le gusto a Edward?

-ay amiga!, es tan obio, la forma en como te mira lo dice todo, no te has dado cuenta

-no, creo que no

-bueno el te gusta no?-dijo-no me respondiste la otra ves

-ya te dije nose, pues creo que si a quien no

-eso es bueno, y se lo vas a decir?

-VIKA!!- dijo molesta

-ok, esta bien, te veo mañana todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar

-si, si nos vemos mañana

Me recosté en el sillón pensando en lo que me dijo Vika, claro qye me gustaba Edward que chicaen su sano juicio no,pero eso de que yo le gustara era muy raro, talves yo le recordara a su antigua novia, en eso pensé cuando Alice me dijo su nombre. Pero dentro de mi le hacia ilucion pensar que yo le gustaba, pensando en eso me fui a dormir

Tok tok

Los sonidos de la puerta me habían despertado, levante la cabeza y vi el despertador : 6.30 de la mañana yo entraba hasta las 8:00 asi que me levantaron media hora antes

-rayos!! Quien será?- pregunte molesta

-Helena soy yo Alice- grito como si me hubiera escuchado

-Alice?

Toda corajuda y encamorrada me levante para abrirle la puerta a Alice

-ya voy!!-grite

-hola!!-dijo efusivamente- Helena argh!! Que aspecto tienes, deberías cambiarte

-Alice son las 6:30 de la mañana, a esta hora estoy durmiendo todavía, es por eso que no estoy arreglada. A que debo tu visita?

-pues hoy quiero ayudarte a vestirte para ir a la escuela, porque apuesto que no has sacado nada de lo que te compre ayer y tampoco sabes que ponerte

-no, aun no la saco, lo iba hacer después y eso de que me voy a poner ya lo tengo resuelto, gracias

-de todas formas te voy acomodar tu vestuario de hoy, porque no tiene caso que tengas ropa nueva si no la usas, tontita, y bien me invitas a pasar?

-eh claro pasa

-veamos que tenemos aquí- se inclino hacia las bolsas que deje en el suelo- veo que todavía no has sacado nada

-no, ayer llegue muy cansada, y me fui a dormir luego luego-confese

-ok, te voy ayudar a escoger algo lindo hoy tienes que lucir muy guapa

-porque?

-porque, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a pasar algo bueno y debes estar presentable

-lindo, a quien?

-pues a ti tontita, a quien mas- dijo como si fuera obio

-de que hablas no entiendo nada?

-tu solo hasme caso, confía en mi si?- y me hizo una carita de borreguito, con la cual no me pude negar, que poder tenia

-esta bien, solo por hoy entendiste?

-si, ahora ve a bañarte yo mientras te escojo tu ropa, en donde esta tu cuarto?- pregunto

-es el único cuarto arreglado en el segundo piso no hay pierde

-ok

Me meti a bañar obedeciendo a Alice, vaya tan pequeña y tan mandona, espere que el agua se calentara y luego me meti a la regadera, de que hablaba Alice, cuando dijo que algo lindo iba a pasar, la verdad me había entrado gran curiosidad, termine de bañarme y de secarme, me puse mi ropa interior que fue lo único que me dejo escoger Alice, me enrrede con la toalla y Sali del baño.

Ahí estaba Alice terminando de acomodar mi atuendo de hoy, era una falda arriba de la rodilla color caqui, una blusa azul y zapatos que hacían juego, en cuanto vi la falda puse cara de asco

-vamos vístete, espero que te guste

-si me gusta Alice, pero yo nunca eh vestido faldas y no me siento comoda con ellas- confese ya que nunca me habían gustado las faldas

-oh andale, solo por hoy- y otra ves esa carita odio cuando pone esa carita

-bien- conteste resigada

-gracias- dijo emocionada

Termine de cambiarme, me sentía incomoda con la falda, pero me resigne no le veía el caso discutir con Alice si siempre me ganaba si ponía esa`` carita``

-muy bien te ves linda, ahora vamos con tu cabella y maquillaje

-pero nada exagerado o ridículo oiste?

-Helena, conmigo como tu maquillista jamas te veras ridícula

Termino rápido con mi cabello ya que no lo tenia muy largo y el maquillaje tambien, no exagero mucho todos los toques eran claros y se veía muy natural, eso me gusto

-muy bien, que tal?

-wow! Alice eres un genio

-lose, es uno de mis multiples talentos- dijo la muy modesta

-ahora, ya que terminaste, te puedo preguntar porque haces esto?

-hacer que?- pregunto confusa

-esto, comprarme ropa, vestirme en las mañanas porque tomarte esas molestias

-bueno, te lo voy a contar, la verdad lo hago por mi hermano

-Edward?- pregunte confusa- que tiene que ver el con esto?

-es que creo que le gustas- otra ves con eso- pero aun no ha superado lo de Bella, sabes?, el se siente culpable por lo que le paso, pero no le digas que yo te dije, se molestara mucho conmigo y además tu puedes ayudarlo a olvidar

-Alice, yo no le puedo gustar a Edward, el es muy guapo y fácil podría tener a la chica que quiera, y hay mucho mas lindas que yo

-no, el no es de esos, el no jusga a las personas por su físico o apariencia, yo se lo que te digo le gustas

-hum- fue lo único que dije

- y ahora me toca a mi preguntar-oh oh espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando- a ti te gusta mi hermano?- lo sabia

-es muy difícil responder, pues si, si me gusta- en eso Alice empezó a dar brinquitos- pero no se si sea algo mas

-con eso basta, se que tu le ayudaras a mi hermano, el necesita alguien como tu

-tu crees

-ya vez es lo mismo que el me pregunto, no es eso el destino XD

-ok Alice, lo intentare pero no te prometo nada- y en eso mire el reloj eran 7:70 tan rápido se paso el tiempo- oh dios ya es tarde!, ya ni voy a desayunar!

-Helena, no sabes con quien estas?-

-con quien estoy?-pregunte

-si, con tu amiga que tiene un coche tan rápido que llegaras a la escuela en 3 minutos

-oh cierto, jeje, lo siento- dije- nos vamos?

-me ofendería si no me lo pidieras

Salimos de casa y después de cerrar la puerta, nos subimos a su Porcshe y en efecto Alice tenia razón llegamos a la escuela en 3 minutos, que a caso era adivina?. Nos estacionamos, abri la puerta para bajarme, todos me miraban sorprendidos de que yo me juntara con una de los chicos nuevos ya que ninguno de ellos socializaba con nadie, entonces Alice rompió mis pensamientos

-Helena gracias- me dijo sincera

-gracias pero de que?- no entendía

-por ayudarme, ayudarnos a sacar a Edward de la oscuridad, talvez tu no lo notes pero cada dia lo veo mas animado gracias a i

-pero aun no eh hecho nada

-los has hecho creeme- y después de eso nos fuimos a nuestro salones, aun tenia dudas de lo que iba a pasar hoy.

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO….**

**LA VERDAD YA POCO A POCO SE VA IR DESCUBRIENDO**

**MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**QUE SERA LO QUE LE ESPERA A HELENA**

**NO TE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	17. CAPITULO 16: PRIMER PASO

**CAPITULO 16**

**PRIMER PASO**

Pv. Edward

Alice se fue muy temprano esta mañana, y nose para que bloque sus pensamientos con el himno japonés, baje por las escaleras, para encontrarme con Esme, que estaba sentada en la mesa, revisando unos planos de una casa que estaba remodelando

-buenos días Esme-salude

-buenos días cariño

-oye Esme sabes porque Alice salió muy temprano esta mañana?

-si, me dijo que iba a pasar a la casa de Helena

-y para que?

-no se, solo dijo que le iba ayudar a vestirse, ya sabes como es ella

-esta loca?- dije – a Helena sufrirá una tortura

-porque?, hace mucho que no la veía tan contenta ni a ti tampoco

-hum?- dije

-hijo- se levanto y camino hacia mi- se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que… pues tu sabes- Bella- pensón

-si

-y tu no eres el único que sufrió con eso yo tambien la quería como una hija, tambien me dolio perderla, pero Alice, le afecto aunque no lo notaras, ella lo disimulaba muy bien

-no lo sabia

-asi que dejala, que sea feliz por un tiempo, que pase tiempo con su amiga

-esta bien, supongo que la vere en la escuela

-oye Edward?

- si que pasa?

-Alice me dijo algo acerca de Helena y de ti

-sobre que?-fingi indiferencia

-ella te gusta- que directa

-si, ya se lo había dicho a Alice

-que malo! Y porque a mi no?- pregunto fingiendo enojo- me alegra mucho, y le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?, cuando la voy a conocer?, es linda?

-Esme!, tranquila no se si ella quiera ser mi novia, tampoco se si la conoceras y si ella es linda- en eso se me escapo una sonrisa tan solo pensar en ella

-ajajaja!, esa sonrisa la eh visto antes- me atajo- awww! Mi bebe- corrió abrazarme- _estoy feliz de verte sonreir de esa forma_

-lose- conteste

-y la amas?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa

-no lo se, solo se que me gusta, pero no quiero adelantarme a las cosas

-muy bien, mientras eso te haga feliz esta bien para mi- contesto con una sonrisa

-gracias, me voy a la escuela

-no vas a esperar a tus hermanos?- pregunto

-no, tengo algo que hacer, le puedes decir a Rosalie que esta vez, no los voy a llevar yo

-si hijo, no hay problema, te veo luego

-adios Esme- me despedi dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me subi a mi cocheen dirección a la escuela, estaba emocionado porque bueno me le iba a declarar a Helena, en cierto modo estaba contento y esperaba en verdad que ella me correspondiera, aunque me quedaba una duda: si alguna ves tenia que explicarle el hecho de que yo soy un vampiro. No aun no era tiempo primero veria como se ponen las cosas y luego veria si le decía la verdad o no. Me estacione en uno de los lugares y vi el coche de Alice estacionado al extremo del estacionamiento, eso me decía que Helena ya había llegado, ahora necesitaba el momento adecuado para decirle, asi que pensé en llevarla a su casa y asi le diría todo, Alice no se opondría en lo absoluto seguro ya lo había visto. Con esos pensamientos me diriji a la primera clase.

-hola Edward- escuche la voz se Emmett

- oh por fin llegaron-dije- ya se les habia hecho tarde

-si gracia a ti- dijo Rosalie- porque no me dijiste antes que no, nos íbamos a traer tuve que conducir yo y tuve que limpiar mi coche estaba sucio

-si Rose, sucio- me burle

-anda vamos a clases- dijo Jasper

Todos nos fuimos a clases, cosa rara que no veía a Alice andar por ahí, llego la hora del almuerzo, me fui a sentar a la mesa con mis hermanos, hasta que salió Alice de nose donde y sento con nosotros

-vaya hasta que nos iluminas con tu presencia Alice- dijo Emmett

-ay cállate!- dijo ella- oye Edward, se que tienes planes para esta tarde, o eso fue lo que vi

-si lo se no tenias porque decirme- le dije

-bueno que tengas suerte- me dijo

-suerte con que?- solto Rosalie

-con nada- dije

-mmmmm…- replico dudosa

-bueno me voy

-pero todavía no termina el almuerzo- dijo Alice- _Edward, Helena te espera en tu coche después de clases_- pensó- esta bien

-gracias Ali- dije antes de irme

Estaba ya en mi ultima clasey solo faltaban 10 minutos para que terminaran las clases, estaba nervioso, hace mucho que no hacia esto, pero lo intentaría tal ves ella seria capas de hacerme feliz, pensando en esto se me fueron esos 10 minutos muy rápido y era hora de la verdad

Sali muy nervioso hacia mi coche, cuando la vi, estaba recargada enzima de este, si hubiera sido otra persona me hubiera molestado, pero no con ella, me acerque tan rápido como me era permitido, entonces pareció haberme escuchado y volteo a verme, sentí algo dentro de mi que hace años no sentía

-hola Edward- dijo dándome una sonrisa- Alice me dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme

-hola Helena, y si es cierto tengo algo importante que decirte…

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! QUE LE QUERRA DECIR**

**BUENO ESO LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	18. CAPITULO 17: CONFESIONES

**SIN MAS TARDANSA AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO QUE TODOS ESTA ESPERANDO**

**LAS CONFESIONES DE HELENA Y EDWARD**

**CAPITULO 17 **

**CONFESIONES**

Pv. Helena

Alice me habia dicho después de la charla que tuvimos, que Edward me llevaría a mi casa, que raro no?, ya que tenia algo que decirme, no estaba muy segura de entender lo que me habia dicho, yo habia cambiado a Edward?, pero como?, yo no he hecho nada, pero me sentía feliz de haber hecho algo por el, aun sin saber que, algo en mi se estremecía, como si de verdad estuviera empezado a querer a Edward, sentía algo que no sentí con Jack, el dia que termine con Jack y sin querer lo bese sentía mariposas dentro de mi, sus labios eran duros y frios pero los sentía tan bien, oh no!, oh dios! Me habia enamorado de el, rayos!. Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche unos pasos acercándose, voltee y lo vi, se veía nervioso asi que le sonreí

--hola Edward, Alice me dijo que tenias algo importante que decirme

-hola Helena- empezó algo nervioso- y si es cierto tengo algo importante que decirte

-y que es?- pregunte emocionada

-mejor te lo cuento en u casa, aquí hay mucha gente

-esta bien- el sonrio, con una sonrisa torcida que jamas le habia visto y me encantaba

-ahora permíteme- dio la vuelta al coche y me abrió la puerta

-gracia- dije antes de subir

-bueno ahora dime en donde vives- dijo en cuanto subió al coche

-no es muy lejos solo son 4 cuadras, podríamos ir caminando

-si, pero es mejor asi, será mas comodo

-muy bien- manejo un poco lento considerando el tipo de coche que era, tenia que hacerle una pregunta, pero no sabia si era el momento, pero aun asi me arriesgare- oye Edward?

-si?

-te puedo preguntar algo?- dije nerviosa- pero creo que te molestara o entristecerá

-que es?, no temas preguntarme algo

-la extrañas?- empece- extrañas a Bella?

-ah eso- se notaba la tristeza en su voz- no te voy a mentir, si la extraño, fue una persona a quien ame mucho, pero se que ella le huebiera gustado que yo fuera feliz, con alguien a quien yo amara- y volteo a verme- y que ella me amara igual

-oh bueno- suspire en eso llegamos a mi casa- ya llegamos

-bien- salió de su auto y le dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, me tendio la mano yo la tome y yo me estremesi al tacto estaba fría, pero no le di importancia

-gracias

-de nada- y me quede contemplándolo un buen rato sonriendo como una tonta

-entonces… no me invitas a entrar?

-oh si claro vamos, me di la vuelta sonrojada y me encamine hacia la puerta y la abri- pasa, estas en tu casa-

-gracias, tu casa es muy bonita

-es todo lo que necesito- respondi

- a padres no les importa que yo este aquí?

-no lo creo, vivo sola- respondi

-en serio, se puede saber porque?, bueno si quieres contármelo

-no creo que sea buen momento- no le podía contar que mis padres habían muerto, ok, menti al principio, pero me dejaron una buena cantidad de dinero para mantenerme sola, por ahora, pero creo que tengo que trabajar

-esta bien

-quieres algo café o ague- ofreci

-no asi estoy bien

-bueno- conteste- que tenias que decirme?

-hum?, es alo que quiero confesarte

-que es?, dime- lo anime

-bueno esto es muy difícil para mi, hace tanto que no hacia esto

-que?

-ok,lo dire como me salga; Helena cuando te conoci, al principio me desconcerté por algo que vi en ti

-en mi?- pregunte

-si, es que…no se como decirlo, tu bueno, tu tienes un gran parecido a…- se quedo callado en eso se me vino a la mente

-a Bella, cierto?- conteste en un susurro

-si, lo siento, al principio pensé que estaba soñando, pero me dije que no era justo para ti, asique decidi conocerte, y ser tu amigo, lo que trato de decir es que contigo olvido mis triztesas y no es que te parescas a ella, eres una persona totalmente diferente, muy especial eso es lo que me gusta de ti

-te gusta?

-si, siento que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz- al decir esto me sostuvo las manos, ahora si me estremesi con el tacto- para ello te necesito a mi lado, solo tengo que saber lo que tu piensas

-Edward- comencé- igual que tu al principio me sorprendió el porque me veias tanto, me preguntaba cual era tu problema?, pero dejame decirte que me ayudaste en algo…

-yo? En que cosa?- pregunto

-me ayudaste a terminar con Jack- antes que preguntara continue- por fin me di cuenta que ya no sentía nada por el y sus celos no ayudaban mucho, entonces cuando Sali del edificio y tu me consolaste me di cuenta que… que me hacias sentir mariposas en el estomago y cuando te bese eso coalboro un poco tambien mi amiga y tu hermana

-Alice?

-si, ella me dijo que te habia cambiado en cierta forma, aunque no entendía como y me sentía feliz por eso y tambien me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa…

-que cosa?- pude sentir la emoción en sus ojos

-que yo…

-si?

-que me habia enamorado de ti…

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!!!!!!!!**

**AL FIN LO DIJO EN SERIO DEBE SER UN MOMENTO ESPECIAL PARA**

**EDWARD SU AMOR ES CORRESPONDIDO!!!!!!!!!**

**BUENO VEAMOS QUE TAL LES VA**

**ASI QUE HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**ESPERO MUSHOS REVIEWS**

**BYE**


	19. CAPITULO 18: PRIMER ERROR

**SIN MAS TARDANZA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 18**

**PRIMER ERROR**

Pv. Edward

-que me habia enamorado de ti- dijo ella

Ella dijo lo que yo quería escuchar, esto eres asombroso ella se sentía igual que yo asi que me acerque poco a a poco a ella, y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, presione mis labios con los suyos, ella tardo un poco en corresponderme y lo hizo con mucha pasión, sabia que no era lo correcto , quise ir un poco mas alla y tambien la bese con un poco mas de intensidad, en eso cometi el error mas grande que pude haber hecho en esos momentos…

-te amo Bella- dije en eso ella se tenso y se separo de mi

-que dijiste?

-yo…yo- me quede en shock

-si tu me llamaste Bella!!-grito enojada- como pudiste?!, sabia que esto iba a pasar

-yo lo siento mucho no deberas

-callate!! Yo fui sincera contigo, te dije lo que sentía y tu me mentiste, no la has olvidado- lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, algo en se estrujo- solo soy una sustituta… a buena hora me tuve que parecer a ella

-Helena, lo siento por favor- trate de disculparme

-da igual, solo vete, me da gusto saber lo que TU piensas

-pero… lo que me dijiste…- me interrumpió

-olvida lo que dije si, solo vete- todavía podía ver lagrimas en su cara, me di la vuelta pero alcance a escuchar- todos son iguales, te mienten y te lastiman

-no es verdad, yo no te lastimaría, solo fue un error me aseguraría de hacerte feliz

-no lo creo, no hemos iniciado nada, sabes no quiero hablar de esto, solo sigue tu vida y yo la mia, espero que no se parezca a Bella y será mejor

-pero…

-vete ya, por favor

En eso me fui de su casa, diablos!! Lo arruine, soy un estupido!! En que estaba pensando, ahora arruine la única oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Helena, pero lo tengo que arreglar, ella me ama me lo dijo y yo tambien, iba hacer todo lo posible por que me perdonara. Oh dios!! Alice me iba arrancar la cabeza

Pv. Alice

Rayos!!, grite ese tonto lo arruino, genial, debi haberle hecho caso a Edward, no revisar su futuro, pero yo y mi maldita curiosidad, cuando llegue juro que le voy a dar una patada que le va doler hasta… bueno mucho, aunque no iba a tardar el llegaba en 5 minutos asi que lo voy a esperar afuera lo único que faltaba que todos oyeran mis reclamos, en cuanto llego espere que saliera de su coche

-hola Alice- dijo Edward nervioso, seguro que me habia escuchado

-nada de ``hola Alice``, Edward en que estabas pensando?

-no lo se solo se me salió- dijo- pero lo voy arreglar

- yo creo que no, ella te va ignorar de ahora en adelante, lo vi, y tambien me arrastraste a mi aun no sabe si me va a regresar lo que le regalo o no

-porque?

-yo que se?, pero lo tienes que arreglar entendiste!!!- grite

-si, Alice l voy arreglar lo prometo

-si te habla, yo tratare de ayudarte un poco- dije

-gracias

Pv. Helena

Después de que Edward se fue corri a mi cuarto y me derrumbe en la cama, trataba de no llorar pero las lagrimas me salian sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, que tonta fui, le abri mis sentimientos y el aun no la olvida, pero esta seria la ultima ves que jugaban con mi corazón, ok , me habia enamorado de el pero de ahí no pasaría de hoy en adelante, mi vida seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado. Con esas ideas me dormi esperando que no fuera mejor por la mañana

Ring ring

El sonido de mi despertador me despertó en la mañana, un poco cansada- ya que no habia tenido un sueño tranquilo- me levante y me fui directo al baño tenia que darme una buena ducha, en cuanto entre me mire al espejo y mi reflejo: me veía horrible tenia los ojos inchados de tanto llorar, patética

Asique me meti a la regadera para relajarme un poco, en cuanto termine me fui a cambiar tome algo de mi ropa- mia no la que me habia comprado Alice- y baje para desayunar, la verdad no tenia hambre, tenia el estomago revuelto la verdad no me apetecía nada, asi que con el estomago vacio y mi pecho tambien Sali rumbo a la escuela, el caminar me haría bien para despejarme un buen rato

Llegue a la escuela y vi el coche de Alice estacionado, pero no vi el de el, es mas no me importo si quería seguir con mi vida debo empezar por ignorar a los Cullen, era una lastima habia empezado apreciar a Alice, pero no quería nada que me recordara a Edward, asique pase junto al coche de Alice, en eso salió ella:

-hola Helena- me saludo

-hum- fue todo lo que le dije y me diriji a clases. Iba sola por el pasillo cuando me encontré con Vika

-Helena, como estas?- me saludo

-hola- dije sin mucho animo

-que te pasa?- pregunto preocupada

-nada, estoy bien

-Helena te conozco muy bien, a mi no me engañas, algo tienes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-lo se

-entonces?- pregunto

-mira ahora tenemos clases hablamos luego si

-esta bien, en tu casa me ire contigo, no me gusta verte asi

-si, nos vemos luego- me diriji a mi clase de química, dios! Esa clase la tenia con el y era mi compañero habia olvidado ese detalle

No le di mucha importancia, y entre al laboratorio, me sente en mi mesa el aun no habia llegado, asi fue un poco mas sencillo. Pero la tranquilidad no me duro mucho cuando voltee el venia entrando. Se acerco y se sento a mi lado

-Helena- me llamo yo lo ignore

-…

-por favor- suplico

-ash!!, me largo de aquí- dije molesta la verdad no estaba de humor, asi que me importo un bledo la clase y me fui de ahí, solo pude notar que se me quedaba mirando cuando sali

Pv. Edward

En serio me iba a ignorar y eso me dolia hasta el alma, que habia hecho, tanto la habia lastimado que no soportaba estar conmigo en un mismo lugar, asique no me importo la clase- ya la habia tomado bastantes veces- y me fui de ahí, tenia que pensar aclarar mi mente y encontrar la forma de que ella me perdonara

-Edward!!- oi la voz de Alice que me llamaba

-que Alice?

-hablaste con ella?-pregunto

-no Alice, ni siquiera me hace caso

-tampoco a mi- dijo bajando la mirada triste

-perdon Alice, por arrastrarte a ti tambien

- no te preocupes, lo superare

-Alice juro que lo voy arreglar

- bien, creo que volveré a clases, ya tarde mucho en el ``baño``

-te veo luego

Ahora tambien habia lastimado a Alice, ella sufrió mucho con la muerte de Bella, ahora le habia quitado la ilucion de tener una buena amiga. Pero lo iba arreglar tenia que

Pv. Helena

Después de que Sali del salón me fui a la cancha solitaria, la misma en la que estaba llorando cuando termine con Jack ahora estaba, llorando por una persona diferente, que a caso no podía ser feliz?, que mi destino era estar sola, pues si asi era todo estaba saliendo perfecto, tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que se me paso todo el dia, y olvide que Vika iria conmigo a mi casa, la habia dejado muy preocupada, pero no le diría nada no tenia sentido contarle una historia que jamas empezó, asi que le inventare otra cosa, la espere afuera de la escuela, hasta que la vi salir

-Helena

-hola Vika- dije lo mas animada posible

-vamos a tu casa?

-Vika, no te ofendas pero me siento mal, lo único que quiero es acostarme y dormir un poco

-razon de sobra para acompañarte- me dijo

-en serio estoy bien, puedo ir yo sola

-que clase de amiga seria si dejo que te vayas sola si te sientes mal- en eso volteo- porque no le dices a tu amiga Alice que te lleve, creo que no le molestara

-NO!!- grite- estoy bien no necesito que nadie me lleve, entendiste?

-lo siento, solo quería ayudar

-no te preocupes, tengo que irme si?- le dije y me di la vuelta rumbo a mi casa

Parece que el tiempo para la gente solitaria como yo, se pasa muy rápido, si, ya habia pasado una semana desde que me rompieron el corazón y cada dia me sentía mejor los estaba superando, pero aun no podía olvidar a Edward lo amaba con toda mi alma, y me dolia ignorarlo por mas que el intentaba hablarme, no le hacia caso ni tampoco a Alice, por mas que ella tambien me quería hablar, y hablando de Alice tenia que regresarle todas sus cosas en realidad no me habia puesto nada de lo que me compro, pero aun asi tenia que dársela.

Asi que tome toda la ropa incluyendo la que me habia puesto, el mismo dia la guarde en una sola bolsa para no llevar nada cargando, cuando termine me meti a la ducha para relajarme y me fui a dormir, mañana será un largo dia

**SNIF SNIF POBRE HELENA…**

**DEBERIAN AHORCAR A EDWARD**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE SE ARREGLEN LAS COSAS JEJE**

**BUENO ESO LO VEREMOS DESPUES**

**BYE**


	20. CAPITULO 19: TE QUIERO

**COMO VIMOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, EDWARD LA DEFECO CON HELENA **

**ASI QUE MAS LE VALE ARREGLARLO JEJEJE**

**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 19**

**TE QUIERO**

Pv. Helena

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana como para ir a la escuela, asi que me puse a rodar en la cama como loca pensando en lo que iba hacer y como actuaria hoy, se regresaría las cosas a Alice, lo ignoraría yo no seria plato de segunda mesa ni la sustituta de nadie, yo quiero que me quieran por quien soy no por que me paresco a otras personas.

En fin mire mi reloj y ya era una hora considerable para levantarme, me bañe y me vesti con mi ropa como lo venia haciendo hace una semana, baje a desayunar, no tenia mucha hambre asi que con un yogurt bastaría y con eso me Sali de mi casa, con las bolsas de ropa que Alice me habia comprado, pero lo que vi me dejo en shock:

Ahí estaba Edward, parado afuera de la casa, esperándome

-hola Helena- no respondi, como venia hablarme como si nada

-hum- fue todo lo que dije y segui caminando, el me seguía, yo caminaba mas rápido como podía porque tenia las bolsas de ropa en la mano y fue cuando se me currio una idea

-espera Helena- pidió Edward- por favor hablemos

-sabes que no quiero hablar contigo-dije- solo quiero que le des esto a Alice- voltee dándole las bolsas de ropa- dile que gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlos todo tiene su etiqueta, excepto unas cuantas prendas, dile que se las pagare

-no Helena, sabes que Alice no te recibirá nada

-bueno, entones has lo que quieras con ellas, de todas formas se lo voy a pagar

-tenemos que hablar, por favor, tengo que explicarte…- lo interrumpi

- no te preocupes ya de dejaste muy claro todo, no puedo creer que haya caído, solo soy una sustituta de tu novia muerta, que por pura coincidencia me paresco a ella, coincidencia no lo creo

-tienes razón, te pareces pero no eres la misma, eres muy diferente y eso es lo que me gusta de ti

-de mi o de Bella?, dime- lo rete

-de ti- me dijo- eso ya lo sabes, dame otra oportunidad por favor

-Edward nose- dude- ese dia me hiciste sentir como una suplente, si esto sigue as no creo que funcione

-te juro que no será asi, hice una tontería lose, pero y te prometo que jamas volverá a pasar, solo dame otra oportunidad- entonces lo vi parecía sincero en sus palabras y me decía la verdad, sere capaz de arriesgarme?, lo vi a los ojos, sus ojos me decían la verdad, pero para estar segura tenia que preguntar

-Edward?- dije- solo tengo que preguntarte algo

-si, lo que quieras

-que sientes por mi?- pregunte

-Helena lo que siento por ti no se puede expresar con palabras, solo con acciones- dijo muy seguro

-pero si fueran con palabras, que dirias?- solo habia una cosa que quería escuchar, pero en lugar de eso se acerco y me tomo el rostro con sus frias manos y me beso, primero dude un poco pero reacciones y le respondi con todo mi amor, después de un rato se separo de mi y yo me queje

-te parece suficiente o tengo que ser mas explisito- dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que me robaba el aire

- es suficiente- sonreí- te quiero- dije simplemente

- yo igual, mas que a mi vida- dijo el abrazandome- entonces… aun le tengo que devolver esto a Alice- dijo con una sonrisa

-creo que cambie de opinion no, no creo poder pagar todo esto estaría en deuda por mucho tiempo

-muy bien, vamos a meter estas cosas en tu casa

-ok

Después de meter las bolsas de nuevo a la casa nos dirijimos a la escuela aun era temprano asi que no importo ir caminando junto a Edward quien tomaba mi mano, rayos, ahora podía oir a todas las personas hablar de nosotros, murmurando que deje a Jack por Edward (NA/ bueno quien ni lo haría)

-en que piensas?- pregunto

-en lo que dira toda la gente

-y eso te preocupa?- rio- no te preocupes yo estare contigo

-tienes razón y nada mas importa- le dije sonriendo- te amo

-y yo a ti- me contesto, y yo me puse de puntitas para besarlo lo cual me respondió

-creo que es hora de correr- dijo cuando nos separamos- sino llegaremos tarde

-oh si vamos!- jale su mano y juntos nos fuimos a la escuela

**DISCULPEN SI ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO CORTO**

**PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA OTRA FORMA DE RECONCILIACION MI**

**POBRE IMAGINACION NO DA PARA MAS… JEJE **

**ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**


	21. CAPITULO 20: LA VERDAD

**CAPITULO 20**

**LA VERDAD**

Pv. Edward

Habia pasado un mes desde que Helena y yo nos hicimos novios, al principio fue difícil por que todas las personas cuchicheaban cosas como ``que por mi culpa ella dejo a Jack´´ o ``que lo engañaba conmigo´´, osas sin importancia solo me reia ante los chismes, Helena era una chica fantástica, teníamos muchas cosas en común, el tipo de música, sus lugares favoritos y que le gustaría conocer, le prometi que la llevaría a conocer esos lugares en cuanto las clases terminaran, al principio se negó diciéndome que no podía costear eso y que no me iba a dejar pagar nada, pero después de tanta insistencia y persuacion de mi parte acepto, era feliz, pero aun con tosa esa felicidad, siempre habia las dudas, aun no le habia dicho lo que soy y dudo mucho querer decírselo, todo empezó por que ella noto que no comia en el almuerzo

_**Flash back**_

_**-oye Edward- me pregunto tomando si charola de comida**_

_**-que pasa?**_

_**-no vas a comer nada?**_

_**-mmm… no tengo hambre- dije**_

_**-oye, desde que te conozco nunca te eh visto comer en el almuerzo**_

_**-es que no me apetece la comida de aquí, eso es todo**_

_**-no es tan mala- se quejo**_

_**-aun asi, almuerzo antes de venir a clases**_

_**-oh bueno, si tu lo dices**_

_**-pero adoro verte comer, eres adorable- dije**_

_**-callate, me aveguenzas – dijo sonrojándose**_

_**-porque?- dije coqueto- te molesto?**_

_**-ya dejame comer a gusto**_

_**-ok**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tenia que decírselo, ni podía seguir guardándole mi secreto, ya lo habia comentado con mi familia al principio se negaron, bueno mas bien Rosalie

_**Flash back**_

_**-que vas hacer que?!- dijo furiosa- estas loco?!**_

_**-creo que es momento de decirle lo que soy, lo que somos**_

_**- de verdad estas bien deschavetado, hombre- resongo Emmett**_

_**-estas seguro hijo?-comento Esme- crees que sea lo apropiado?**_

_**-yo creo que si, es que cada dia me hace mas preguntas y yo no se que decirle**_

_**-entonces dejala- gruño Rosalie**_

_**-Rose!- intervino Carlisle, que solo habia estado escuchando- Edward entiendo como te sientes, pero creo que debes esperar un poco mas**_

_**- no Carlisle- hablo Alice- no importa cuanto pase yo creo que el resultado será el mismo**_

_**-porque viste algo?- pregunto**_

_**-no, aun no, pero no necesitas ser adivina para saberlo**_

_**-esta bien dicelo- dijo Carlisle- te deseo suerte**_

_**-gracias**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Solo tenia que encontrar un ligar adecuado para decírselo, sin que nadie interrumpiera, ya se, tenia el lugar perfecto: un dia mientras estaba cazando encontré un lindo prado, ahí seria el lugar perfecto, tranquilo y sin interrupciones, iríamos después de clases , solo espero que de resultado.

Las clases se pasaron rápido, cuando Sali del edificio decidi esperar a Helena en mi coche, en eso vi a mis hermanos: Alice me dio una mirada de animos, Jasper de tratar de entender lo que hacia, Emmett que me decía ``estas bien chiflado´´ y Rosalie una cara de molestia, la cual no le di importancia. Cuando escuche los pasos de Helena detrás de mi

-hola Edward- me saludo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-hola cariño, como estuvo tu dia?- pregunte

-uf!! Largo, odio la física, me aburre, y tu que tal?

-nada que reportar, lo usual- en eso baje la mirada

-que pasa?- pregunto preocupada

- no nada, solo pensaba

- en que?

-sobre algo que quiero decirte

-es muy malo?

-no, solo temo como reacciones y me dejes

-porque debería hacerlo?- contesto

-mira, necesito un lugar tranquilo, ven vamos se del lugar correcto

Pv. Helena

Edward condujo por la carretera, hacia el bosque donde me llevaria a un hacia un prado según me habia comentado, estaba algo nerviosa por lo que me iba a decir, y si quería dejarme?, no lo haría el me lo prometió que jamas se dejaría

-estas muy callada- me dijo- en que piensas?

-a donde me llevas? Eso es todo

-es un prado, ya te lo habia dicho

-pero que es lo que me vas a decir, que no me puedes decir en mi casa?

-es algo importante y quería un lugar relajado

-ok

Siguimos caminando hasta llegar a un prado que no estaba muy lejos, me preguntaba que le rondara por la mente

-llegamos- me dijo

-es muy hermoso Edward- dije asombrada por la vista

-si lo se, es que quería un lugar tranquilo, porque quiero confesarte algo

-hum?- fue solo lo que dije

-Helena no eh sido muy honesto contigo, tengo un secreto que talves conteste todas preguntas que me has hecho-

-vamos dime, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- lo anime

-escuchame antes de que me digas algo, prométemelo

- que?- pregunte

-prometeme que escucharas toda mi historia antes de jusgarme- yo lo mire confundida

-pero…- me interrumpió

-solo prométemelo

-esta bien, Edward dime me estas asustando

-muy bien…- comenzó- yo no, yo no soy humano… Helena, yo soy… un vampiro- me quede en shock ante su confesión, un vampiro? Esas cosas no existen, de que me estaba hablando

-bromeas cierto?- pregunte confusa

-no, yo naci en el año de 1901, en chicago, me enferme de la gripa española a los 17 años, estaba a punto de morir, Carlisle mi padre adoptivo me convirtió y me salvo condenándome a la vida eterna- sonaba muy serio, no sabia si creer o no- estuve solo por mucho tiempo, 90 años un siglo quien cuenta los años cuando eres inmortal, estaba en Forks cuando conoci a mi primer amor Bella-otra vez ella- entonces yo cometi la estupides mas grande al abandonarla, porque creei que ella estaría mejor y a salvo sin mi, pero cometi un gran error, ella…- se detuvo, yo aun estaba dijiriendo sus palabras, no podía creer esto- ella murió en un accidente de motocicleta, ella trataba de olvidarme haciendo cosas tontas y no la culpo yo la abandone por su bien, de eso ya son 137 años de su muerte, yo tambien que de devastado no hacia mas que estar en mi cuarto, no salía a cazar…-lo interrumpi

-cazar?, es decir bebes sangre?- pregunte

-si de animales, no bebo sangre humana- me estremeci ante eso, ahora encajaba, por eso nunca comia, de ahí con que ``no le apetecia la comida´´, cada ves mas todo tenia sentido- no eh bebido sangre humana desde hace mucho tiempo y jamas lo hare

-osea, si te alimentabas de sangre humana?- pregunte con miedo

-sere sincero, por algún tiempo lo hice, solo lo hacia con personas malas, pero lo eh dejado

-y quien me asegura que no me atacaras ahora!!- grite asustada- que me trajiste aquí para que nadie encuentre mi cuerpo, claro! La chica que vive sola, una presa fácil

-no!, no yo no le hecho daño a nadie desde hace mas de 100 años, tampoco a Bella

-otra vez ella, como se que no la mataste, dime?!

-mi familia te puede contar, estoy diciendo la verdad

-ahora dime, tu familia tambien son como tu

-si, pero…- volvi a interrumpir

-logico, van a mentir por ti- suspire resignada- ok, vamos

-que?- me miro

-vamos, termina con esto, matame- le exigi- nadie me encontrara y tu estaras satisfecho, saciaras tu ``sed´´- remarque lo ultimo

-no voy hacer eso, ya te dije que no bebo sangre humana

-entonces para que me trajiste si no quieres matarme

-solo quería que supieras la verdad, y es tu decisión dejarme o aceptarme

-y que quieres que haga?- las lagrimas me empezaron a salir de los ojos

-no se, es tu decisión-se tomo un momento- sabes lo que yo siento por ti, yo te amo

-yo no se que hacer?, tengo que irme de aquí- y me heche a correo lejos de el, no se si me alcansaria, no lo deje que me explicara que mas podía hacer cuando estuve lo mas alejada del lugar me derrumbe en el suelo no me importo los rasguños, ni las piedras que me golpeaban en las rodillas al caer, solo quería estar sola y llorar

-porque?- pregunte al aire- sabia que era demasiado bueno, lo amaba me hizo creer que me amaba y ahora me sale con esto, por que ami?

En eso escuche unos pasos en el bosque, escuche algunas hojas que eran aplastadas, me voltee a ver si no era Edward quien me habia seguido, pero me encontré con una mujer…

**HASTA AQUÍ ACABO EL CAP**

**QUE LES PARECIO**

**CREO QUE HELENA NO LO TOMO MUY BIEN JEJEJE**

**Y QUIEN SERA LA MUJER QUE ENCONTRO?**

**ESA RESPUESTA LA SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAP**

**BYE**

**PaU hAlE**


	22. CAPITULO 21: LA VISITANTE

**CAPITULO 21**

**LA VISITANTE**

Pv. Helena

Voltee a ver si era Edward el que me habia seguido, pero me encontré con una mujer muy bonita, tenia la piel muy palida como la de Edward, una cabellera pelirroja y tenia los ojos oscuros, tambien ella me observaba con sorpresa, como si hubiera visto un muerto

-hola?- fue lo único que dije- se te ofrece algo.

Ella se quedo callada observándome

-te has perdido?, puedo ayudarte?- ofreci

-no lo creo- al fin me dijo- Bella?

-otra vez con ella, parece que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor

-espera no eres Bella?- pregunto la mujer

-no, solo tengo la desgracia de parecerme a ella, eso es todo

-es verdad, no hueles como ella y según supe ella murió hace mucho tiempo

-entonces es cierto- murmure- Edward tenia razón

-Edward? – dijo pareció escucharme- Edward Cullen? Lo conoces?- pregunto su voz sonaba muy sorprendida

-si

-es tu amigo?- pregunto

- no exactamente, el era mi novio o algo asi

-como que algo asi?

-creo que termine con el- antes que preguntara proseguí- me guardo un secreto acerca de que el era un vampiro un monstruo- dije con triztesa

-y eso es lo que piensas?, que es un monstruo que mata personas y luego bebe su sangre

-no lo se, me dijo que no bebía sangre humana solo de animales, pero anteriormente lo habia hecho y por eso lo deje, quien me asegura que no me ataque y me mate

-y que sientes por el? Y que siente por ti?- a que venia la pregunta, apenas la conozco que por 5 minutos y ya le estoy contando mis problemas, pero da igual necesitaba hablar con alguien en estos momentos

-yo lo amo y creo que el me amaba o me ama yo que se, pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a caer ante mi sangre y me mate

-si es que es deliciosa- dijo con una sonrisa

-que?- me le quede viendo- de que hablas?

-vaya me sorprende que no lo hayas notado eso me decepciona, Edward no es el único vampiro por aquí- y se me acerco como asechandome

-entonces tu…

-si pequeña yo tambien soy un vampiro, y esto es mas que perfecto, hace años perdi la oportunidad de vengarme de tu Edward por matar a mi compañero y ahora esta me parece la oportunidad perfecta para terminar lo que empece hace años

-pero, yo porque?- dije temblando de miedo- yo que eh hecho?

-como tu bien lo dijiste, tuviste la desgracia de parecerte a ella y ser la amada de Edward.

No podía mas por una extraña razón, ella quería matarme por una venganza que hace años empezó, pero yo porque?, no lo resisti mas y me voltee decidida a corres, pero no di ni 2 pasos cuando ella estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa que dejaba ver una fila de brillantes dientes

-a donde crees que vas?- dijo con un tono asido

-yo… yo- no pude responder ya que me dio una patada en el estomago que me hizo caer en seguida, tirada en el suelo sentí como si quisiera vomitar y asi lo hice, pero de mi boca salió un chorro de sangre, esto dolia horrible

-que bien se siente esto, creo que la espera hace que todo esto sea mas divertido- aun mostraba esa sonrisa en su cara- vamos hacer esto mas divertido- se agacho para toamarme de la pierna y me avento hacia el otro extremo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, al caer me dolio horrible el cuerpo pero nada comparado de cómo me dolia el estomago

-por favor- dije en un susurro- ya dejame por favor

-no lo creo nena, eh esperado mucho para esto- y me volvió a tomar de la pierna y otra vez me volvió aventar

-por favor.- susurre cuando cai

-esta bien, terminemos con esto- dijo tomandome del cuello o eso fue lo que sentí- esto se puso muy aburrido- dijo

Con su mano aun en mi cuello sentí que volaba o algo asi, sentía mucho dolor como para abrir los ojos, con todas mis fuerzas que tenia abri mis ojos y vi que estaba en un lugar muy alto, me parecía que estábamos en un árbol

-hasta nunca- dijo y me solto

Sentí el aire en mi cara pero ya no me importaba solo vi que caia y después todo se volvió negro

Pv. Edward

Solo pude ver como Helena salía corriendo asustada, asustada de mi, me sentía muy mal, ella pensó que la habia traido hasta aquí para matarla, a caso ella no sabia que yo jamas haría eso, yo la amo mucho como para hacerle algún daño, no se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando, cuando una escencia distinta a la de ella, oh por dios!!!, era uno de nosotros, Helena estaba en peligro si la encontraban, corri lo mas rápido que pude hacia la dirección en donde estaba ese olor, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca oi los pensamientos de otra persona o un vampiro:

_Que aburrido, esto es muy fácil, pero su sangre se ve apetitosa, creo que es hora de la comida_

-nooooo!!- grite, corri lo mas rápido que pude y ahí estaba un bulto tirado en el piso, un vampiro sobre ella

-nooo, dejala- y empuje al atacante lejos de ella- tu?, que estas haciendo aquí

-wowow, Edward, no te sientas el único en el mundo- dijo riendo- solo pasaba por aquí pero nunca pensé- solto una carcajada- encontrarme con ella- y señalo el bulto tirado esa era mi Helena

-me las vas a pagar Victoria (NA/cha cha chan a que no se lo esperaban)

-eso si me alcanzas, yo creo que preferirías salvar a tu novia que ir tras de mi y darme caza verdad?- se burlo- yo que tu no tardaría mucho, apenas sigue con vida y te digo algo su sangre sabia realmente bien lastima que no llegue a tomarla directamente- dicho esto salió corriendo

No sabia que hacer parte de mi quería ir corriendo y arrancarle la cabeza esa maldita, pero mi prioridad era Helena, fui corriendo hacia ella y la tome en brazos y Sali corriendo hacia mi casa talvez Carlisle sabria que hacer y salvarla. Corri, corri, corri , apenas notaba sus latidos

-aguanta un poco mas, mi amor- le susurre mientras corria- te salvare lo juro, solo no me dejes tu tambien por favor

Como si me hubiera escuchado, lentamente abrió los ojos se le veía muy mal amenazando cualquier momento perder la conciencia

-Edward?- dijo muy bajo, pero aun asi lo oi- lo siento mucho

-Helena, por favor no hable relájate te voy a salvar

-no, Edward voy a morir, perdóname

-no, no, te voy a salvar, te lo juro, Carlisle te ayudara

-me siento mal- susurro- por favor perdón… - y se dejo ir

-Heleno, no!- corri mas rápido

Estaba casi cerca de llegar a mi casa, cuando oi que su corazón apenas se escuchaba, sus latidos eran arritmicos, estaba a punto de morir, si la llevaba con Carlisle seria demasiado tarde, me detuve en el bosque y puse a Helena en el suelo

-que hago?- me dije a mi mismo

-solo hay una forma- otra vos que yo conocía dijo

-Alice?

-si, Edward vi lo que que paso, lo siento ha sido demasiado tarde, Victoria no habia tomado su decisión, lo siento de verdad Edward

-no Alice, no es tu culpa eso no importa, ahora me preocupa Helena, apenas esta con vida no se que hacer- no me habia dado cuenta que estaba sollozando- va a morir , no lo voy a soportar, no otra vez

- Edward- me dijo- solo hay una forma de salvarla

-Alice no, no quiero condenarla

- entonces la prefieres muerta igual que Bella

-por supuesto que no, debe haber otra forma

-oye no queda mucho tiempo, asi que decidite

-y que con sus padres?, que le vamos a decir

-ellos no lo sabran

-como lo sabes?- pregunte

-ella es huérfana, ellos murieron hace poco, ella esta sola

-en serio?- pregunte dudoso

-si ella me lo conto- antes de preguntar continuo- ella tenia 16 años cuando paso, ellos salieron a una cena con unos amigos, pero no regresaron, horas mas tarde la policía fue a su casa a visarle que su auto habia salido de la carretera y rodaron montaña abajo, y pues no sobrevivieron. Ella se quedo sola, no quiso que la mandaran a un orfanato alego de que ella podía cuidarse sola, además sus padres le habían dejado bastante dinero, vendió su antigua casa, obio con ayuda legar, era muy lista, se compro una mas pequeña, solo para ella y desde entonces ha vivido sola, asi que no te preocupes- concluyo

-estas seguro?- dude

-Edward!!, crees que es el este momento para que yo mienta, sabes que deberías apurarte, no nos queda mucho tiempo

-no se si podre, Alice es muy difícil

-Edward tu la amas?- asentí- entonces eso debe ser mas fuerte que tu sed

-es cierto, debo ser fuerte- en eso me incline hacia su cuello- te voy a salvar, aguanta- le surrure esperando que me escuchara, y la mordí en el cuello, brazos, tobillos, no lo voy a negar su sangre sabia muy bien, tal como lo habia dicho Victoria- Victoria!!- gruñi

-ya nos ocupamos de eso, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, están de tras de ella, la atraparemos

-como quisiera ir y matarla yo mismo

-ya dejala, Jasper y los demás se encargaran de ella, ahora nuestra prioridad es llevar a Helena a la casa para acerarla huele mucho a sangre y esto pondrá muy ansioso a Jasper

-si, vamos la ponzoña empezara a extenderse- la volvi a tomar en brazos y corrimos hacia la casa

**YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**A QUE NO ESPERABAN A VOCTORIA**

**NO DIGO POR LOS DEMAS QUE LO LEAN**

**ASI QUE… EDITH, PAOLA NO DIGAN NADA JEJEJE**

**QUE PASARA AHORA?**

**HABRAN ATRAPADO A VICTORIA?**

**HELENA SOBREVIVIRA?**

**DONDE QUEDO LA BOLITA?**

**LAS RESPUSTAS ESTAN CADA VES MAS CERCA**

**NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA**


	23. CAPITULO 22: EL SUEÑO

**CAPITULO 22**

**EL SUEÑO**

Pv. Helena

Todo era muy confuso, esa mujer me habia atacado, solo porque Edward habia matado a su compañero quien sabe hace cuantos años, yo ni siquiera habia nacido pero que culpa tenia yo, solo recuerdo que me habia subido a un árbol y caia, todo negro, la voz de Edward , pidiéndome que resistiera, su voz sonaba rota y triste, me sentí muy mal por haberlo tratado si, el me amaba lo sentía, con todas mis fuerzas que me quedaba, abri los ojos, tenia que pedirle perdón:

-Edward?- dije con todas mis fuerzas pues estaba muy débil para hablar mas que un susurro pero me escucho

-Helena por favor, no hables, relájate te voy a salvar- en su voz aunque sonaba tranquila sonaba la desesperación

-no, Edward voy a morir- eso lo sabia muy bien- perdóname

-no, no te voy a salvar te lo juro, Carlisle te ayudara- me volvió a gritar desesperado

-me siento mal- sentía que ya no tenia mucho tiempo- por favor perdón…- y la oscuridad me tomo.

Me encontraba en un cuarto blanco, no habia nada solo yo de repente vi una hermosa luz que me hacia sentir paz, estoy muerta y este es el cielo

-Helena- una voz muy bonita me llamaba- hija

-quien es?- pregunte

-hija soy yo- una voz de mujer me volvió a decir

-mama?, eres tu?

-si bebe, quien mas

-mama!!!- corri abrazarla

-shhh, ya estor aquí, tranquila- me decía acariciándome el pelo

-te extraño mucho

-lose, yo tambien- dijo- pero asi son las cosas

-mama, estoy muerta?

-no, aun no, solo tu decises eso, venir conmigo y morir o despertar y vivr, es tu decisión

-no lo se estoy tan sola

-no mi niña, no lo estas tienes muchos amigos

-aun asi…- me interrumpió

-y un hombre que te ama, eso lo sabes

-Edward- dije

-si, el hace lo posible por salvarte, no lo abandones el tambien ha sufrido mucho, ha perdido a un ser amado

-lose- susurre en sus brazos

-y hablando de eso alguien quiere conocerte- dijo separándose de mi y me señalo hacia la luz

Diriji mi vista hacia ahí, y visualice a una persona que se acercaba, una mujer para ser precisa, cuando la pude distinguir a la mujer, vi que era muy parecida a mi, excepto porque tenia el pelo mas largo que yo, entonces cai en cuenta ella era Bella, la chica de quien tanto hablaban

-hola Helena- me dijo

-hola, tu debes ser Bella, verdad?- pregunte

-si, como… ha si el parecido- y sonrio

-ella ha venido hablar contigo- dijo mi madre

-sobre que?

-sobre Edward dijo Bella

- se que lo estoy haciendo sufrir, por mi arranque, por mi culpa en serio debería morir

-no digas eso,- contesto Bella- Edward te ama, yo lo veo se que lo que me paso lo destrozo y permaneció en soledad por mucho tiempo, y luego te encontró, se que piensas que el solo te quiere porque te pareces a mi pero eso no es verdad, tu supiste ganarte su amor y hacerlo sonreir de nuevo

-pero el es un…- me interrumpió

-un vampiro, cierto- asentí- yo tambien lo sabia pero aun asi lo que yo sentía nunca cambio, lo entiendes?, yo lo seguía amando, no me importo a pesar de que el sentía que era un monstruo

-un monstruo?- esas fueron las mismas palabras con las que yo lo habia llamado

-si, sentía que su existencia era un peligro y tenia la tonta idea que el no tenia alma, a pesar de las tantas veces que yo le dije que asi no eran las cosas

- y yo lo jusgue mal- me sentía como una tonta- ahora no voy a poder remediarlo

-claro que puede

-que dices?- dije confundida

-Edward se debate en convertirte en un vampiro como el, pero piensa en tus padres

-pero ellos murieron- ahora recuerdo que no tuve la oportunidad de decírselo

-Alice le esta diciendo la verdad y lo intentara

-y que debo hacer?

-soportar el dolor eso es todo- dijo- podras?, es como si te estuvieran quemando por dentro y eso duraras 3 dias

- lo hare soportare lo que sea, no quiero verlo sufrir- dije

-y no lo hara- me dijo Bella- me alegra que te haya encontrado y no volverá a estar solo nunca mas

-lo hare feliz, te lo prometo- y la abrace- y debo admitir que estaba un poco celosa de ti, porque todos hablaban de ti y lo torpe que eras al caminar- rei

-si, hay cosas que no se olvida- y rio tambien- bueno es hora de que me vaya, solo quería hablar contigo y logre lo que quería hablar contigo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

- gracias de verdad Bella, fue un honor conocerte y hablar contigo

- y yo contigo Helena, bueno me voy cuida mucho a Edward por mi, adiós- y con eso se fue

-bueno querida- dijo mi madre- ahora sabes que no estas sola y nunca lo estaras

-gracias a ti mama

-y no te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien, tu padre esta orgulloso de ti por lo que has logrado tu sola

-dile que lo quiero mucho

-lo hare, ahora yo tambien me voy, ya es hora que reacciones, y no importa cuanto dolor haya en cuerpo soportalo y valdra la pena

- si mama, prometi que lo haría y lo hare, te quiero mama- y la volvi abrazar

-yo tambien te quiero, hija-dijo- ahora despertaras y tu vida comienza de nuevo

Y desperté, bueno reaccione pero sin abrir los ojos ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor, que Bella me habia comentado, como si te quemaran viva, pero esto era mucho peor, pero no iba a gritar no importaba cuanto doliera prometi que lo soportaria y asi lo hare

**UF!! YA CASI TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA**

**ASI QUE NO COMAN ANCIAS**


	24. CAPITULO 23: LA ESPERA

**Y AQUÍ EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO 23**

**LA ESPERA**

Pv. Edward

Cuando llegamos a la casa, le conte a Carlisle lo ocurrido ya que habia llegado con Helena en brazos y se desconcertó al verme, entramos a mi cuarto y puse a Helena en mi sillón

-cuantas veces la mordiste?- pregunto Carlisle

-no lo se, la mordí en el cuello, brazos y piernas, no se si lo hice bien

-lo hiciste bien hijo, solo nos queda esperar que pase el tiempo de la transformación

-si, solo eso queda- y salimos del cuarto

-no puede creer que se haya encontrado con Victoria, pensé que ya habia olvidado de lo de James

- hay cosas que jamas se olvidan Carlisle, espero que los demás la hayan alcanzado

- tenemos que preguntarle a Alice

-es cierto, vamos- y bajamos corriendo las escaleras

-Alice!!- la llame

- si Edward?, aquí esto en la sala que pasa?

-como si no lo supieras, como van las cosas con Victoria?- pregunte

- Jasper y Emmett la encontraron y la acorralaron, Rosalie se encargo de ella, no tardaran en regresar

-que mas hubiera querido yo estar ahí y matarla yo mismo- dije enojado

-pero ahora preocupate por Helena lo demás ya esta controlado

-tienes razón tengo que estar con ella- dije

-vamos ve con ella- dijo Carlisle

Ya habían pasado 2 dias de la transformación y ya me estaba impaciente, como seria ella? Seria la misma persona?, solo habia presenciado 2 procesos de transformación, pero ambas Rosalie y Emmett no habían tenido problema, excepto Emmett pero se soluciono rápido, a Helena ya se le notaban los cambios, su piel estaba empezando a ponerse palida y fría, pero seguia siendo hermosa, jamas cambiaria para mi

-calmate ya hombre- me dijo Jasper- emites tanta preocupación que me asustas

-es verdad, se puede sentir la preocupación a 15 km de aquí- dijo Rosalie- calmate esto ya casi termina- me desconcerté lo estaba diciendo en serio

-wow, a ver Rosalie que tienes?- pregunto Alice

-que me pasa de que? O que?

-te estas tomando todo esto tranquilamente

-y porque no debería estarlo- dijo confundida

- tu a caso no la odiabas?- dije yo

-oh eso, yo no odio a nadie y tampoco me agrada la idea, que quede claro, pero no me parece justo que esa pobre chica haya sufrido esta tortura que la hizo pasar Victoria- dijo seria- y si esta era la única forma de salvarla, pues que asi sea

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos ante su declaración, esa era nuestra Rosalie, o no la habían cambiado por otra Rosalie mas sensata

-jamas, creei escuchar esto de ti- dijo Alice- me enorgulleces hermana- y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-tonta!!- se quejo Rosalie- pero gracias creo

-esa es mi Rose- y la abrazo Emmett

-bueno ya tortolos, quedan pocas horas para que Helena despierte, hay que preparar todo- dijo Alice

-ya va a despertar?- dijo Emmett- wow! Una nueva hermanita a la cual hacerle bromas

-no creo que se buena idea Emmett- dije yo- cuando despierte será muy fuerte y si quiere te haría pure en un segundo

-buff!!, si como no- se burlo

-bueno ya, Helena despertara en 20 minutos, será mejor que subamos a darle la bienvenida- dijo Alice

-oh! Es verdad- no me habia dado cuenta de lo rápido que habia pasado el tiempo, moria por ganas de verla sonreir

Entramos al cuarto y ella seguía acostada pero su corazón se habia detenido, no tardaría en despertar, me sente junto a ella y tome su mano quería estar junto a ella cuando despertara, de repente abrió los ojos…

-Helena? Mi amor- dije en un susurro

-Ed…Edward

-Aquí estoy- dije besando su mano

Pv. Helena

El dolor habia cesado, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo con tan velocidad que en cualquier momento fuera a estallar, pero lo soportaría lo habia prometido, todo por Edward, pasaron minutos, horas, días yo que se no estaba como para contar el tiempo, el dolor en mi corazón por fin se habia detenido y este junto a el, poco a poco abri mis ojos, cuando escuche una voz, su voz llamándome

-Helena mi amor

-Ed…Edward- dije muy despacio, por que me ardia un poco la garganta

-aquí estoy- y me beso la mano, en eso abri los ojos completamente

-BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA!!!-gritaron todos en coro

-wow, esto es extraño- dije, el sonido de mi voz era diferente, un poco cantarina- me siento rara y me arde la garganta, eso es malo?

-no, es normal acabas de renacer- dijo Carlisle- y debes de estar sedienta

-sedienta? Que es eso?- aun no me hacia a la idea

-bueno necesitas alimentarte- dijo Alice sonriendo

-si debes alimentarte- voltee a ver a Edward que me dijo soriendo, cuanto extrañaba su sonrisa, igual yo sonreí, habia prometido hacerlo feliz, eso me recordaba…

-Edward!!, tengo algo que decirte, no sabes que soñé mmm agh…- me seguía ardiendo la garganta

-sabes lo que sea tiene que esperar, primero tenemos que saciar tu sed, tenemos que ir de caza

-lose pero es importante, la sed puede esperar

-wow, dime que pasa no puedo dejar que sufras con el ardor- dijo Edward

- cuando cai inconciente, aquella ves que esa mujer me ataco- empece

-por favor no me lo recuerdes- dijo triste- si no hubiera sido por ella tu no estarías sufriendo esto

-no estoy sufriendo- le dije- es normal tu mismo lo dijiste

-si pero…-lo interrumpi

-ademas se lo prometi a Bella, que te haría feliz

-a Bella?- respondió dándome una mirada confusa

-si, como te iba diciendo, soñé que estaba en una habitación blanca y vi a mi madre, en ese momento pensé que iba a morir, en eso vi a Bella- antes que me interrumpiera continue.-si, Edward la reconoci, no fue difícil dando la casualidad que se parece a mi y me conto su historia, y como ella te acepto por ser como eres y no reacciono como lo hice yo, lo siento mucho- le dije

- no importa, sabes que te quiero- y me abrazo

-por eso le prometi a Bella que te haría feliz y que soportaría todo

-entonces no me odias?- pregunto preocupado

-no, eres demasiado lindo para que te odie- bromee- te amo

-yo tambien te amo Helena- y me beso

Estuvimos un buen rato asi, sentía que ya no era necesario respirar, asi que jamas me detendría, hasta que el dolor insoportable de la garganta me interrumpió otra vez

-bueno amor ya es hora de que saciemos tu sed

-creo que si, me arde la garganta- me queje- y que voy a ``comer´´- dije poniendo comilla con los dedos

-no lo se algunos ciervos, para empezar con algo fácil

-ok

-vamos- dijo tomandome de la mano

Vaya este era el inicio de mi vida con Edward,quiero decir mi eternidad, jamas imagine que mi vida seria asi, antes yo estaba sola y ahora tengo una familia con Edward a mi lado: Alice una hermana loca por las compras XD (perdonen si salió muy titulo de película jeje), Emmett mi hermano mayor que me hacia bromas, Jasper mi hermano que me daba consejos y por ultimo Rosalie que… yo quería mucho a Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme eran los mejores padres del mundo que mas podía desear. Tal ves todo esto tenia que pasar y mi destino era parecerme a Bella y conocer a Edward, pasar con el la eternidad, si ese era mi destino lo viviría al máximo

**FIN**

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, **

**SE QUE ESPERARON MUCHO POR ESO DECIDI**

**SUBIRLA TODA PARA COMPENSAR LA ESPERA…**

**Y PROXIMAMENTE EL DESENLASE DE**

**``QUISIERA SER HUMANO´´**

**NO SE LA PIERDAN….**


	25. EPILOGO

**ESTE ES UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL PARA QUE SEPAN LO QUE PASO CON JACK**

**EPILOGO**

**OTRO FINAL FELIZ**

Pv. Jack

Me sentía fatal por haber tratado a Helena de la forma en que lo hice, pero ya daba igual no podía dejar que la vida siguiera. De todas formas ella ya no estaba aquí, por lo que supe, ella habia encontrado a sus tios según eran su única familia y según lo que oi ella se habia ido a vivir con ellos, me parecía bien habia estado sola desde hace mucho tiempo. Esperaba que fuera feliz en su nuevo hogar con su nueva familia, asique si ella era feliz yo igual

Iba caminando rumbo a mi taller de mecánica, la verdad es que me encantaban los coches y quería aprender todo de ellos, y para empezar tenia que saber como arreglarlos, entre al taller y me dirigía a mi mesa de trabajo, cuando la vi… una chica?, desde cuando a las chicas les gustaba la mecánica. Algo confundido me sente junto a ella, se le veía muy nerviosa asi que decidi hacerle platica

-hola- dije

-ah hola- contesto, pude notar que tenia una vos muy linda

-soy Jack, como te llamas?- pregunte

-Lizzie

- mucho gusto, Lizzie

-igualmente

-porque estas nerviosa?- pregunte

-es que me siento rara siendo la única chica aquí

-eso te quería preguntar, te gusta la mecánica?

-si, la verdad que me facinan los autos, y quiero saber todo de ellos

-en serio?- dije interesado

-si

-a mi tambien me facinan los coches, son mi pacion- ella solo me contesto con una sonrisa

En serio jamas pensé conocer a una chica que le facinaran tanto los coches como ami, además era muy linda y cuando sonreía, sentía algo dentro de mi, que nunca sentí ni con Helena, pero tal vez tenia que ser asi, a lo mejor Helena no era para mi, asi que me arriesgare con Lizzie

-oye Lizzie?- dije

-si?

-se que apenas te conozco pero me gustaría pedirte algo

-que cosa?- pregunto nerviosa

-te gustaría salir conmigo?

-porque?

-es que la verdad, tenemos mucho en común y me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas

-en serio?

-claro- dije con una sonrisa. Pareció que lo pensaba pero al fin acepto

-esta bien

Estaba contento, al fin una chica con la que compartiría mis gustos, y tal vez sea el comienzo de algo bueno, conforme las clases pasaron iba conociendo mas a Lizzie, sabia mucho de mecánica ella me explicaba cosas que luego yo no entendía, y me iba gustando mas y mas

Talves el destino hizo que encontrara con ella, para que yo fuera feliz y tal vez Lizzie seria la persona que me guiara a la felicidad, esta vez no lo arruinaría, lucharía porque jamas fue infeliz. Asi que mi aventura con Lizzie comienza ahora

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPITULO DEDICADO A JACK**

**ES MUY CORTO, YA QUE LO ESCRIBI EN POCO TIEMPO**

**Y TODO FUE IMPRIVISADO**

**JEJEJE**

**BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA**


End file.
